Stay with Me kyuwook GS
by kim hae rim
Summary: Saat 2 hati yang sling mencintai bersatu dalam ikatan suci yang disebut pernikahan, akankah tergoyahkan hanya karena kembalinya cinta pertama? Kyuwook/GS
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Stay with Me

Chapter : 1

Cast : Kyuwook and other.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : GS, typo, aneh, cerita pasaran, DLL

Author : Kim Hae Rim

Disc : They are belong to God, SMent, and themselves. But this fic is mine.

Summary : Saat 2 hati yang sling mencintai bersatu dalam ikatan suci yang disebut pernikahan, akankah tergoyahkan hanya karena kembalinya cinta pertama?

.

.

.

"Dengan ini, kalian dinyatakn sah sebagai pasangan suami istri. Tuan Cho, silahkan anda pakaikan cincin pernikahan ini pada istri anda." Ujar sang pendeta kepada mempelai pengantin pria, Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memakaikan cincin permata itu di jari manis istrinya, Kim Ryeowook yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Cho Ryeowook. Begitupun sebaliknya, Ryeowook menyematkan cincin pernikahan mereka dijari manis suaminya, Kyuhyun. Tepuk tangan riuh dari para tamu yang datang pun membahana diruangan sakral tersebut.

"Sekarang, tuan Cho, anda boleh mencium istri anda." Ujar sang pendeta lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi, setelah membuka cadar yang menutupi wajah manis Ryeowook, Kyuhyun pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya tepat pada wajah sang istri.

_Chuuupppp _

Dikecupnya sayang kening Ryeowook. Cukup lama hingga membuat para tamu undangan yang datang berdecak kagum sekaligus iri.

_Chuupppp_

Kali ini kecupan sayang itu beralih ke bibir mungil Ryeowook. Dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir sang istri. Ryeowook hanya membalas ciuman sekilas Kyuhyun. Itu karena mereka masih sadar dimana sekarang mereka berada.

"Saranghae Cho Ryeowook." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus menatap Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum blushing mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan 'Cho'.

"Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." Balas Ryeowook yang juga ikut tersenyum tulus untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

_Bukankah hidupmu akan sangat sempurna saat semua yang kau inginkan kini kau dapatkan? Yeoja yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hatimu kini ada dihadapanmu dan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Istri yang kau harapkan selalu disampingmu sampai nanti, sampai kau mati. Atau jika bisa biarkan kalian mati bersama. _

.

.

.

Setelah acara resepsi pernikahan yang cukup mewah, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikamar pengantin mereka.

Ryeowook tengah menyisir rambut coklatnya yang terlihat masih basah. Ditatapnya wajah manisnya didepan cermin yang cukup besar di meja riasnya. Dari wajahnya terpancar kebahagiaan yang sangat besar. Dimulai dari pernikahannya denga Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang sangat dicintainya. Marganya yang telah berganti hingga sekarang dia berstatus sebagai nyonya 'Cho'.

Disemprotkan parfum ternama ke leher putihnya yang mulus. Diikatnya rambut coklatnya yang mulai mengering. Terakhir, dia berjalan ke arah lemari besar ditepi kamar pengantin nan mewah itu dan mengambil piyama sutra ungu miliknya. _*Ryeowook masih pake bathrobe*_

_Greeepppp _

Ryeowook merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa sosok yang memeluk erat tubuhnya itu. Diarahkannya pandangan matanya ke tangan kekar yang memeluknya possesive. Melingkar cincin indah dijari manisnya. Sama seperti cincin yang juga melingkar dijari manis Ryeowook. Hanya saja ukurannya yang berbeda.

"Kyu... kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Ryeowook pada –kyuhyun- yang saat ini tengah memeluknya. Bukan... bukan hanya memeluknya, tapi mulai melesakkan kepalanya keceruk leher Ryeowook.

"Kyuu.. Jangan sperti ini! biarkan aku ganti pakaian dulu." Ujur Ryeowook lirih. Dari suaranya, sepertinya Ryeowook mulai gugup. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun terus melesakkan kepalanya dileher putih nan wangi itu.

"Hm... Kau sangat wangi Chagiya. Dan membuatku ingin terus menciumuuhhh..." kata Kyuhyun dengan seduktif tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

"eungghh... Apa kau sudah mandi?" sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar gugup sampai membuatnya lupa kalau dia sudah bertanya hal itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook membuat mereka saling wajah Ryeowook yang mulai memerah menahan malu dan gugupnya. Hanya digoda seperti itu saja membuat wajahnya merona. Karena ditatap begitu intens oleh Kyuhyun, ditambah lagi seringaian yang tercetak dibibir Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook bukan hanya gugup, seketika perasaan takut mulai menjalar ditubuhnya.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Mati-matian Ryeowook mwnstabilkan detak jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak tidak karuan. Tapi kenapa malah kalimat bodoh itu yang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook?

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Didekapnya erat. Ryeowook yang mendapat tindakan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut. Perlahan dibalasnya pelukan suaminya itu. Dilingkarkan tangan mungilnya disekeliling pinggang namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Apa kau tidak menciumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"E..eh... A-Apa?" Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"Wangiku. Bukankah aku sudah wangi? Apa kau tidak menciumnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya menggoda Ryeowook.

Benar. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini, Ryeowook bisa mencium wangi _fresh_ _mint _yang khas dari tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ehem..." Ryeowook hanya berdehem seraya menganggukkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun. Semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam kungkungan hangat sang suami.

Di elusnya lembut punggung Ryeowook. Sesekali mencium wangi yang menguar dari rambut Ryeowook. Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan seringaiannya saat menyadari Ryeowook melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya dan semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kalu begitu, bolehkan aku menciummu." Kata kyuhyun dengan frontalnya.

Sontak itu membuat Ryeowook melepas pelukan mereka. Ditatapnya mata obsidan suaminya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda bahwa dia sedikit bingung dengan tindakan sang istri yang merespon berlebihan. Bukan.. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak tau kalau Ryeowook gugup dan terkejut dengan ucapannya yang frontal. Tapi dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tau saja.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung. Tangan kekarnya kini melingkar mesra dipinggang Ryeowook dan kembali menghapus jarak yang tercipta akibat pelukkan paksa yang dilepas Ryeowook secara sepihak.

"K-Kyuu.. Biarkan aku ganti piyamaku dulu." Ujar Ryeowook terbata. Mencoba mengalihkan. Dilepasnya lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dipinggangya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

_Srreetttt_

Bukannya terlepas, Kyuhyun justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat tubuh mereka semakin intens menempel tanpa jarak. Ryeowook kembali menatap mata obsidan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kagetnya.

"K-Kyuu..." Cicictnya lemah. Tapi, suara Ryeowook itu malah terdengar sangat merdu dan err... seksi. Sedikit menggoda pendengaran Kyuhyun yang tajam.

"kenapa harus mengganti piyamamu, kalau akhirnya kita akan naked juga sayang..." desah Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kwmbali meregang. Desahan seksi Kyuhyun membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat didalam. Hingga menelan liurnya saja sangat sulit dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat pergerakan Ryeowook yang menelan susah salivanya semakin membuatnya tak tahan. Dimatanya, itu benar-benar seksi. Air lir yang memasuki rongga Ryeowook dengan perlahan benar-benar menggodanya.

_Chuupppp_

Dikecupnya sekilas leher seksi itu. Kemudian menjilatinya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Dan itu membuat Ryeowook mendesah tertahan. Hingga pelampiasannya, digenggamnya erat piyama biru dibagian punggung Kyuhyun.

_Chuupppp... _

Dikecupnya bibir merah menggoda itu. Membuat Ryeowook untuk yang kesekian kalinya terkejut. Andai saja jantungnya bukan ciptaan Tuhan, mungkin dia sekarang harus mengganti jantungnya yang baru karena terus-terusan mendapat tingkah suaminya yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya saat benda kenyal, lembut dan basah itu menempel dibibir tipisnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun benar-benar lembut dan membuatnya terhanyut. Dipejamkan mata coklat madunya dan menikmati setiap pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun di atas bibirnya. Ciuman lembut yang hanya sekedar menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang besar pada Ryeowook. Hanya dilumat sebentar sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas ciuman yang cukup basah itu.

Dibingkainya wajah imut Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya. Ditelisiknya lebih dalam hingga ia dapat melihat semburat merah muda di kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook walau Ryeowook terus menunduk malu.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali mereka berciuman kan? Bahkan Ryeowook sangat tau bagaimana pervert-nya Kyuhyun saat mereka masih pacaran. Bagaimana lihainya Kyuhyun dalam hal berciuman. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Selain Kyuhyun yang meminta izin untuk menciumnya – bahkan dulu Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukannya- ditambah status yang berubah. Dari pacaran, menjadi pasangan suami-istri yang sah dimata Tuhan dan hukum.

"Wookie-ah... Apa kau merasakannya? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku bahagia karena kaulah yang akhirnya menjadi istriku." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Dibelainya pipi Ryeowok dengan sayang.

Ryeowook hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tiap sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun dikulitnya.

"Karena itu, biarkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya wookie-ah..." ujarnya lagi seraya menekankan kata 'memilikimu'.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Dikerjapkan matanya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Kemudian, senyuman tulus tercetak dibibir mungilnya. Tanda bahwa ia mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk memilikinya –utuh-.

Mendapat lampu hijau dari istrinya, tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun senang bukan kepalang. Dikecupnya lagi-lagi bibir mungil yang menggemaskan itu. Dilumatnya, dihisapnya secara perlahan dan lembut. Bergantian atas dan bawah. Tapi iuman lembut itu kini malah berubah menjadi ganas ketka hasrat Kyuhyun meminta lebih dari ini. dijilatnya bibir tipis Ryeowook, meminta izin untuk masuk lebih dalam dan merasakan hangatnya lidahnya bermain di dalam goa Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun untuk yang kesekian kalinya membari izin lidah Kyuhyun untuk masuk dan memberinya kenikmatan.

"Hmmmppptt... Eunghhh..." desahnya saat lidah nakal Kyuhyun mulai menyusuri tiap sudut yang ada dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun semakin ganas mengerjai bibir tipis itu. Suara kecipak pun tak urung menambah panas suasanadi dalam kamar besar itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur mulai membuka tali bathrobe putih yang sejak tadi dikenakan Ryeowook. Dilingkarkan tangannya di punggung sang istri. Mengelus lembut kulit putih Ryeowook yang langsung terasa dikulit tangannya. Saat menemukan pengait bra Ryeowook, tangan terampil itu mulai melepasnya perlahan.

_Ctekkk_

Terlepas sempurna. Seolah tersadar akan tindakan tangan nakal Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mlepas ciuman panas itu dan beralih memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuu..." cicit Ryeowook pelan. Bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik. Kyuhyun mengerti ketakutan yang menjalar dalam diri Ryeowook. Itulah kenapa sejak awal ia meminta izin dan melakukan segalanya dengan lembut.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Kyuhyun menyingkap sedikit bathrobe Ryeowook hingga menampilkan bahu polos milik Ryeowook. Dikecupnya lembut dan membuat Ryeowook kembali berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Wae? Hm..." kyuhyun masih terfokus pada daerah bahu dan leher Ryeowook. Menciumnya dan sesekali menjilatnya. Dia hanya mencoba membuat istrinya terbiasa dengan sentuhannya.

"Eunggghhh..." Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendapati tingkah manis Kyuhyun, sebenarnya membuat dia sangat bahagia. Tapi, tentu saja rasa takut dan gugup lebih besar mendominasi.

"Aku takut!" kata Ryeowook. Walau malu mengatakan hal itu, tapi ryeowook hanya ingin berkata jujur.

"Kenapa harus takut? Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Percaya padaku, ne." Dilepasnya pelukan Ryeowook dan emnatap mata coklat madu yang selalu membuatnya terperangkap dalam pesona.

Ryeowook menelisik kedalam mata obsidan Kyuhyun. Jelas terpancar keseriusan dalam mata dan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Kembali rasa gugup menghampirinya saat Kyuhyun menyatukan kening mereka. Membuat jarak antara wajah mereka sangat dekat. Selain itu tangan Kyuhyun yang kembali bergerak dalam bathrobe-nya, mencoba melepas bra yang sudah terlepas dari pengaitnya membuat kupu-kupu dalam perutnya bergemuruh. Ini berbeda. Karena ini yang pertama untukknya.

"aku tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menunggu wookie-ah. Aku ingin sekarang juga. Dimalam pengantin kita." Bisiknya mesra di depan wajah Ryeowook. Melihat Kyuhun yang sepertinya tidak bisa dihentikan lagi, membuat Ryeowook mati-matian mengumpulkan keberaniannya demi suami tercintanya. Tangan Kyuhyun terus saja mencoba melepas pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengangguk kecil, "Tapi pelan-pelan ya Kyu..."

.

.

.

"ah...Kyuhhh..." Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir merah yang sudah membengkak itu. Yeoja berambut coklat yang terlentang pasrah dibawah tubuh kekar suaminya terus mendesah mendapati kelakuan nakal lidah dan tangan suaminya.

Setelah namja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu puas dengan hasil karyanya dileher jenjang sang istri, ciuman dan lidah nakal itu mulai menelusuri dua bukit kembarnya. Bukan hanya lidah dan mulutnya, tapi tangan kekar itu juga ikut adil serta dalam hal mengerjai bagian tersensitif istrinya itu. Ryeowook yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah agresif Kyuhyun hanya terus mendesah dan mendesah. Digengammnya erat sprei putih mereka.

Tubuh yang sudah full naked dan dipenuhi peluh semakin membuat percintaan pengantin baru ini lebih panas. Walau AC dikamar itu dibuat full, tetap saja membuat keduanya kepanasan.

"Wookie-ah... aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Mungkin akan sakit, jadi tahan, ne!" Ujar kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengalnya. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pasrah. Cumbuan Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya kehilangan setengah tenaganya karena terus mendesah dan berkeringat.

Digenggamnya jemari Ryeowook, mencoba memberi kekuatan kepada sang istri. Perlahan tangannya yang menganggur mulai diarahkannya kesekitar daerah kewanitaan Ryeowook.

"Akh..." Ryeowook mendesah tertahan saat jari nakal Kyuhyun mulai mengerjai bagian terlarangnya."Akh... appo Kyu..." ucapnya lirih. Kyuhyun bukan tidak mendengar rengekkan Ryeowook, tapi dia mencoba menulikan pendengarannya. Dia harus melakukan penetrasi awal agar Ryeowook tidak terlalu sakit saat benda kebanggaanya membobol liang Ryeowook.

Desahan sakit yang awalnya terdengar kini berganti menjadi desahan nikmat. Ryeowook semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Akh..." Lenguhnya kuat saat orgasme pertamanya keluar.

"Aku akan memasukkannya." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

"Akh... Kyu... appo... lepas..." teriak Ryeowook begitu kepala junior Kyuhyun memasukinya. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Ryeowook dengan ciuman lembutnya. Di usapnya air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indah istrinya. Ryeowook menatapnya pilu, seolah meminta Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan kesakitan ini. tapi bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun malah terus melesakkan juniornya dan semakin membuat ryeowook menangis menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

_-jlebbbb_

Akhirnya junior Kyuhyun memasuki liang Ryeowook dengan sempurna. Keduanya menghela nafas lega. "Mianhe... membuatmu sakit." Sesal Kyuhyun. Walau begitu dia tetap tidak mau menghentikannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa-apa Kyu. Bergeaklah." Perintah Ryeowook. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubunya di atas Ryeowook. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Hingga lenguhan nikmat dikeluarkan keduanya.

"Akh...Kyu..."

"Woo...kieehhh..."

.

.

.

_Sesuatu yang baru dimulai pasti akan selalu menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Tapi, siapa yang tau kelanjutannya akan seperti apa. Bukankah hidup tidak selamanya mulus? Tidak selamanya juga seperti yang kau inginkan. Persiapkan segala sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyakitimu. Membuatmu jadi lebih buruk. Tapi, jangan lupa juga untuk persiapkan hatimu dan kekuatanmu untuk tetap bertahan pada kebahagiaan yang telah kau bangun. _

.

.

.

**Anyeong...**

**Author abal balik lagi nih...**

**ya ampun.. puasa-puasa malah buat FF yadong.**

**kali ini aku bawa Kyuwook.**

**yang KWS jangan lupa review ya kalau mampir kesini.**

**oh ya, mianhe kalau NC-nya gk Hot**.

**aku masih pemula dalam hal gtuan.**

**tapi kmungkinan NC nya di FF ini gk banyak kok...**

**Mungkin juga cma di chap ini... *Plaaakkk**

**jangn lupa review ya...**

**Gamsha... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Stay with Me

Chapter : 2

Cast : Kyuwook and other.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : GS, typo, aneh, cerita pasaran, DLL

Author : Kim Hae Rim

Disc : They are belong to God, SMent, and themselves. But this fic is mine.

Summary : Saat 2 hati yang sling mencintai bersatu dalam ikatan suci yang disebut pernikahan, akankah tergoyahkan hanya karena kembalinya cinta pertama?

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca tidak terlalu cerah. bahkan mendung yang menghiasi langit kota Seoul mulai dimeriahkan dengan gemericik air yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Membuat sepasang pengantin baru yang masih berbaring dikasur empuknya semakin berat untuk terbangun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Menyesuaikan dengan cahaya temaram yang memasuki jendela besar dikamar mewah tersebut. Dialihkannya pandangannya kesekitar. "Hujan..." lirihnya pelan saat menyadari gorden kamarnya menari-nari tertiup angin. "Hm... Dingin!" Dieratkan pelukannya pada sesosok yeoja mungil yang tengah tertidur nyaman dalam pelukannya. Mata indahnya masih terpejam. Begitupun bibir tipisnya masih tertutup rapat. Hidungnya bernafas dengan tenangnya. Dari wajah imutnya terlihat sedikit rona lelah akibat kegiatan mereka tadi malam.

Dibelainya sayang pipi tirus Ryeowook. Diusapnya bibir tipis Ryeowook yang masih terlihat membengkak dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian dilumatnya bibir menggoda itu. Hanya sebentar, beberapa detik saja.

"Euunghhh.." Ryeowook menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit terganggu karena ulah nakal Kyuhyun yang memang tidak diketahuinya itu. Perlahan dibuka mata caramelnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam renita matanya.

"Morning chagi!" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Ryeowook tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban dari ucapan selamat pagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memajukan bibir tebalnya tepat kearah Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengernyit bingung.

"Morning Kiss pooh!" rengek Kyuhyun sok manja.

"Pooh?" Wookie semakin mengernyit kan dahinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook. "Pooh... Winnie the pooh! Kau suka beruang madu itu kan? Dan kau mirip dengannya. My Pooh!" jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku mirip dengan Pooh?" Ryeowook kembali memasang tampang berfikirnya. Benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan. "Maksudmu, aku gendut?" teriak Wookie heboh.

Kyuhyun mendenggus kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kau ini! apa tidak berkaca. Mananya dari dirimu yang gendut?" jelas Kyuhyun seraya memandangi tubuh Ryeowook yang masih tertutupi selimut.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh... Benar juga! Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku merasa panggilan Pooh itu sangat manis untuk orang ynag juga sangat manis."

Ryeowook ber_blushing_ ria mendengar gombalan Kyuhyun pagi-pagi begini. Pooh? Bukankah itu panggilan yang sangat manis?

Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung Wookie. "Appo... Kyu..." rengek Wookie.

"Morning Kiss..." Kyuhyun memasang tampang memelasnya. Dengan jar telunjuknya yang mengarah pada bibir teblnya yang sudah mengerucut sempurna.

"Eh? Bukannya tadi kau sudah menciumku, Kyunnie..." tanya Ryeowook dengan tampang polosnya. Memang... tadi saat Kyuhyun menciumnya secara diam-diam, Ryeowook memang merasakannya. Namun antara sadar atau tidak sadar. Hanya mimpi, atau benar-benar terjadi?

"Eh? Aku? Menciummu?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan tampang babbo-nya. Ehm... pura-pura babbo. Seketika otak pintarnya yang mesum itu bekerja. Menunjukkan sedikit belangnya.

"Aigooo... Kau mimpi kucium, Pooh?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya secara bergantian. Mencoba menggoda Ryeowook. Bukannya tergoda atau merasa gugup, wookie malah menunjukkan tampang babbo-nya. Tampang polos tak berdosanya. Dia memasang pose berfikir yang terkesan imut. Mencoba memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Akh... Mungkin kyunnie benar. Tadi pasti aku hanya bermimpi." Ucap Ryeowook polos. Tanpa sadar dia sudah dibohongi suaminya yang memiliki otak terlalu mesum ini.

Wookie menatap mata obsidan Kyuhyun dengan mata bulat caramelnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Bukankah tadi dia yang berusaha menggoda Wookie, tapi kenapa sekarang malah dia yang tergoda dengan tampang pols nan imut Wookie.

_Chhuuuuuuppppp _

"Morning kiss, Kyunnie..."

Ryeowook menyambar bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Melumat bibir itu sekilas dan membuat si empunya terkejut. Ryeowook lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum polos kearah Kyuhyun. Hah... ryeowook benar-benar tidak tau kalau sekarang dia dalam bahaya!

Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang masih berbalut selimut. Ryeowook berjengit kaget. Bukan karena tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi karena dia merasakan kulit mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Dia baru sada kalau mereka masih sama-sama dalam keadaan polos tanpa busana. Hanya selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Dan itu membuatnya kembali memanas. Dan pastinya kembali gugup.

Kyuhyun menyeringai setan ke arah Wookie. "Aku kedinginan! Diluar sedang hujan..." ujar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya kearah jendela. "Benar juga. Kenapa aku baru sadar ya? Pantas saja dingin!" Gumamnya. Sekarang gantian Wookie yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Haiissshh... coba lihat seringai setan yang entah dipelajarinya dari mana. Sebegitu senangnya dipeluk Wookie, eoh?

Sepertinya uri, Ryeowook memiliki sedikit ke-unikan, sama seperti Yesung –kakak laki-laki Ryeowook-. Ingatkan, tadi dia memanas dan gugup begitu bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa sekarang malah mempererat pelukan suaminya? Kemana hilangnya rasa gugup itu?

"Hm... Baiklah! Kalau begitusekarang ayo kita berbagi 'kehangatan'!" Ujar Kyuhyun penuh arti. Ditatapnya mata caramel Ryeowook. Dan wookie hanya tersenyum sekilas sebagai balasannya. Kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan wajah imutnya.

"Apa sudah hangat ,Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Hangat?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Bukankah kita sudah saling menghangatkan?" Ryeowook menatap kedalam mata caramel Ryeowook. Kemudian mendesah frustasi. Istrinya ini benar-benar polos. Padahal kan yang dia maksud bukan menghangatkan yang seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook dari pelukannya. Melepas tubuh yang sudah saling menempel itu. Dibelainya pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Bukan menghangatkan yang seperti ini, Pooh... Tapi yang seperti ini!" Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir tipis Wookie. Ryeowook kaget dengan tindakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Semua yang ada didirinya kini bukankah sudah sah menjadi milik Kyuhyun, namja tampan tapi evil dan mesum.

"Euunnggghhhh..." Ryeowook mendesah saat ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu berubah menjadi ganas. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun yang sudah berada diatas tubuhnya, tangan nakal Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam. Mulai bergerak menjelajahi tiap inchi tubuh polos Ryeowook.

Kalau bengini, orang sepolos Ryeowook pun mengerti arti dari kata 'menghangatkan' versi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. Mengisyaratkan untuk melepas ciumannya karena paru-paru Ryeowook mulai menyempit, membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

Mengerti tanda yang diberi Ryeowook, Kyuhyun pun dengan berat hatu melepas ciuman panas mereka. Ryeowook mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk menciumi cuping telinga Ryeowook.

"Kyu... ah... jang...jangan... ah... bilanghh... kau...kau mau... mela...ku..kan hal yang tadi ma...lam...kita...lakukan.. eeuunnggghhh..." Ryeowook berucap susah payah disela-sela kegiatan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya mendesah.

Kyuhyun berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Kemudian menatap satau pada sang istri yang tengah terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Keringat mulai membasahi dahi dan tubuh mereka. Ryeowook yang berkeringat dengan nafasnya yang tersengal seperti itu, terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Kyuhyun.

Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya di dada polos Ryeowook karena Kyuhyun memang sudah menyingkap selimut tebal mereka. Hal itu membuat ryeowook semakin gugup, dan jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat. Mendengar detakan jantung istrinya, sepertinya menjadi hal yang disukai Kyuhyun mulai kemarin.

Ryeowook merona malu. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun mengecup dada polosnya yang masih dipenuhi _hickey_ karya Kyuhyun. Hanya sebentar. Beberapa detik saja. Kemudian diarahkannya tangan mungil Ryeowook tepat diatas kepalanya. Mengisyaratkan agar tangan mungil itu mengelus rambut ikalnya. Seolah mengerti, Ryeowook pun mulai membelai lembut rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Wookie~ah... Apa boleh sekali lagi?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati tiap sentuhan lembut jemari Wookie dirambutnya. tiba-tiba senyum mengembang dibibir tebalnya. detakan jantung Ryeowook kembali berdetak tidak normal. entah kenapa, walau Kyuhyun sangat ingin, tapi dia pasti meminta izin lebih dulu pada Wookie.

"Apa aku punya hak untuk menolak, Kyu? Bukankah aku milikmu seutuhnya?" Ucap Ryeowook yakin.

Ucapan Ryeowook tadi sudah pasti seperti angin surga untuk Kyuhyun. Bukankah itu tandanya Wookie tidak menolak sama sekali, bahkan terdengar pasrah. Tentu saja hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun. Tak perlu menunggu waktu bermenit-menit dia sudah memulai aksinya. Apa mereka tidak merasa lapar sama sekali? Bahkan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi waktu setempat. Hah... dasaaarr pengantin baru. *Tampang iri* *ditendang Kyuwook*

.

.

.

_keajaiban cinta pertama adalah ketidaktahuan kita bahwa ia tiada mungkin berakhir. _

_(Kahlil Gibran)_

__.

1 minggu menjalani hidup sebagai suami istri bersama Kyuhyun, merupakan hal yang membahagiakan untuk Ryeowook. Setiap harinya berusaha menjadi istri yang lebih baik. Saat pagi, Ryeowook akan membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke kantor, menyiapkan pakaiannya juga sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Saat Kyuhyun bekerja, maka Ryeowook akan membersihkan rumah mungil mereka. Ryeowook tidak pernah mau menggunakan jasa asisten rumah tangga. itulah kenapa Kyuhyun memilihkan sebuah rumah Mungil nan minimalis untuk mereka tempati berdua.

Sore hari saat Kyuhyun pulang kerja, maka Ryeowook akan menyambut Kyuhyun dengan senyum cerianya. Kyuhyun bilang, senyum Ryeowook adalh obat lelahnya dari bekerja. Tak jarang juga Kyuhyun membawakan sebucket mawar merah untuk istrinya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sering mengajak Wookie untuk makan siang diluar. Mengingat Wookie memang tidak memiliki kegiatan apa pun. Sehingga itulah cara Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan kebosanan Ryeowook.

namun siang ini, Ryeowook meminta ijin kepada Kyuhyun untuk berkunjung kerumah Eunhyuk, sahabatnya. Dan sekita 15 menit lalu, Wookie tiba dirumah eunhyuk. Sekarang mereka tengah bersantai di teras belakang rumah eunhyuk.

"Wookie-ah... bagaiman rasanya menjadi seorang istri?" tanya Eunhyuk.

wookie menatap heran kearah Eunhyuk. "Bukannya unnie duluan yang menjadi seorang istri? Kenapa tanya aku?" Ryeowook menyeruput teh hangat yang disiapkan oleh asisten rumah tangga Eunhyuk.

"Haiiisshhh... kau ini. Maksud unnie, suamimu itu. Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dia?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Kali ini penuh selidik.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Dia tentu saja sangat baik. Aku kan selalu memberinya makanan yang sehat." jawab Wookie polos.

_Pleetttakkkk_

Eunhyuk tanpa rasa bersalahnya memukul pelan kepala Ryeowook.

"Unnie... Appo..." Rengek Ryeowook sembari mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Eunhyuk.

"Ummm...ma..."

Suara cempreng khas anak kecil sedikit mengusik pembicaraan para ibu muda itu. Perlu diketahui kalau Eunhyuk sudah menikah dengan Donghae -sepupu Ryeowook- sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Eunwook menoleh kesumber suara. terlihat seorang bey lelaki mungil nan tampan berumur hampir 1 tahun yang tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya dalam gendongan si babby sitter.

"Umm...ma..." ulangnya lagi. Wajah tampannya masih memerah, diakibatkan baru bangun tidur.

"Dong Jae... Sudah bangun, hm?"

Eunhyuk berjalan kearah si babby sitter dan mengambil Dong jae - anaknya dan Dongahe- dari gendongan si babby sitter. "Buatkan susu untuk Dong Jae!" Perintahnya pada si babby sitter. Dan dia hanya mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan majikannya itu.

Ryeowook berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri menggendong Dong jae. "Aiigooo... kau sudah besar Dongie~ah... Tampan seperti appa-mu, ne.." Ryeowook mencubit gemas pipi Chubby keponakannya itu. Dong Jae menggerakkan tangan mungilnya, seolah meminta Wookie untuk menggendongnya. Dengan cekatan Ryeowook mengambil Dong Jae dari gendongan Eunhyuk, kemudian kembali duduk ditempat semula. "KAu merindukan ahjumma,eoh?" Ryeowook mengusap lembut rambut hitam lurus Dong Jae yang tengah duduk tenang dipangkuannya. Dengan susu botolnya yang baru saja diantar oleh babby sitternya.

"Unnie... bagaimana rasanya jadi ibu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis menatap bergantian ke arah DOng Jae dan Ryeowook. "Benar-benar menyenangkan wookie. Dong Jae selalu membuat kami merasa tertawa, walau kadang juga repot karena di umur dia yang sekarang dia sedang aktif-aktifnya. Tapi, semua terbayar hanya dengan melihat senyumnya saja. Bahkan Donghae ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Dia selalu merindukan jagoan kecil kami ini." Eunhyuk memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Dong Jae, menyeka susu yang belepotan disekitar bibir tebal dan seksinya. Benar-benar bibir yang mirip dengan Eomma-nya.

"Umm...ma..." celoteh Dong Jae sambil tersenyum manis kearah Eunhyuk. Membuat mata sipitnya semakin tenggelam. Mata yang mirip dengan mata Appa-nya.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Dong Jae. "Makanya, cepat-cepatlah punya anak." Ujar Eunhyuk, terdengar sedikit menggoda.

"Yak... Unnie. Kami baru menikah seminggu yang lalu. bagaimana mungkin bisa cepat!"

Eunhyuk menyeringai ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bergidik ngeri. aneh sekali melihat wajah manis Eunhyuk berubah menjadi mesum seperti itu. "Seringlah melaukukannya. Mungkin akan cepat punya anak." Usul Eunhyuk asal.

Ryeowook terlihat kaku mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Sepolos apa pun dia, dia pasti tau maksud dari ucapan Eunhyuk tadi. Sering-sering melakukannya? Bisa remuk badan mungilnya itu. Mengingat Kyuhyun yang diam-diam sama yadongnya dengan pasangan Haehyuk. Kalau sudah melakukannya, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak kenal waktu. 1 ronde hanya dianggap sebagai pemanasan.

"Yak~ unnie. Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Kau mau Dong Jae seyadong dirimu? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh di depan anak kecil." Teriak Ryeowook kesal. Ditutupnya kedua telinga Dong Jae dengan tangannya.

"Jangan berlabihan. Dong Jae masih kecil dia tidak akan mengerti." ujar Eunhyuk dengan santainya.

Dong Jae hanya mengerjapkan matanya. memandang bergantian ke arah dua yeoja manis itu.

"Dongie~ah... jangan dengarkan ucapan umma-mu, ne!" Ryeowook berbisik ditelinga Dong Jae.

Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya. Sedangkan Dong Jae tengah berusaha melepas cekalan tangan Ryeowook ditelinganya. Uri Wookie benar-benar berlebihan! ckckckckc

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru pulang dari kantornya. Sekarang jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Setelah membaca pesan dari Ryeowook, dia melajukan mobil silvernya menuju kediaman pasangan Haehyuk. Malam ini mereka akan makan malam bersama. Sebelum tiba dirumah Haehyuk, Kyuhyun mampir sebentar ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan roti babby kesukaan Dong Jae. setelahnya dia melajukan lagi mobil mewahnya tepat ke toko Bunga, langganannya. Membawa bunga sepulang kerja untuk Ryeowook sudah menjadi kewajibannya seminggu ini.

_ckkittttttttt..._

Diparkirkannya mobil silvernya begitu dia sampai dirumah haehyuk. "Aku datang~~~" Teriaknya dari pintu depan rumah haehyuk.

Wookie yang tengah memasak di dapur bersama Eunhyuk, langsung mendatangi sumber suara. Dia sudah sangat hapal dengan suara bass nan seksi milik suaminya itu.

"Kyuu..." Ryeowook berlari dan langsung menerjang tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Ryeowook, kemudian melumat bibir tipis itu sekilas, setelah Wookie melepas pelukannya. "Merindukanku, eooh?" Godanya, kemudian memberikan sebucket bunga pada Wookie.

"Ne. aku sangat merindukan Kyunnie..." Jawab Ryeowook jujur. SEtelahnya mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Haehyuk. Kyuhyun bergabung bersama Dong jae dan Donghae yang sedang menonton TV, sedangkan Wookie kembali membantu Eunhyuk didapur.

.

.

.

_aku tidak perduli dengan teriakan-teriakan yang terus mencaci makiku. yang kufikirkan sekarang adalah aku harus berlari sejauh mungkin dari orang-orang yang terus mengejarku. aku harus berlari sejauh yang aku bisa untuk segera bebas dari kepedihan yang tak berujung. _

_aku benci harus melakukan ini. tapi aku lebih benci menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku sendiri. aku benci saat orang-orang itu memperlakukanku sesuka hatinya. dan merenggut kebahagiannku. _

_hari ini, jika bukan aku yang mengakhirinya, maka merekalah yang akan mengakhiri kebahagiaanku._

_._

_._

_._

"Kami pulang dulu Hyung. Terima kasih makan malamnya. kapan-kapan kalianlah yang berkunjung kerumah kami, ne." ujar Kyuhyun.

setelah makan malam yang menyenangkan, akhirnya waktu juga yang memisahkan kyuwook dan Haehyuk *Lebaiiii*.

Ryeowook mencium gemas pipi Dong Jae yang tengah digendong Donghae. "Dongie~ah... Nanti main-main kerumah ahjumma, ne. Ahjumma pasti merindukanmu." diusapnya lembut pipi Chubby Dongjae.

"Juh...mma..." Ucapnya polos. kemudian beralih mencium bibir wookie yang tepat berada didepannya.

"Yak... kau ini. kecil-kecil mesum." Kyuhyun mencubut gemas pipi Dong Jae, dan berteriak heboh melihat 'miliknya' dikonsumsi orang lain, sekalipun itu anak umur 1 tahun? -_-"

_Plettaakkkk_

__Eunhyuk menghadiahkan jitakan dikepala Kyuhyun, dan membuat si empunya mendengus sebal. "Kau yang mesum. Dasaar berlebihan." Cibir Eunhyuk.

"Hati-hati dijalan, ne." nasihat Donghae.

"Kami pulang unnie, oppa..." pamit Ryeowook. dan hanya dibalas pelukan oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae secara bergantian.

"Kami pulang Nonna, hyung..." pamit Kyuhyun. kemudian membawa Wookie masuk ke mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menjauhi rumah pasangan ikan-monyet itu. #digampar Haehyuk*

.

.

.

"Kyu... Dong Jae sangat menggemaskan yah. Mungkin kalau dia dirumah kita, aku tidak akan kesepian sendiri dirumah." Ujar Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas ke arah Ryeowook, tersenyum manis. Dan kemudian fokus pada kemudinya. "Jangan minta Lee junior kalau aku bisa memberimu Cho junior. bahakn lebih menggemaskan dan lebih tampan dari Lee junior itu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan percaya dirinya.

"Kyunniee~~~~" Ryeowook merona mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. padahal suaminya ini bukan sekali saja kan berucap frontal dan terkesan err... mesum.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Ryeowook. sampai...

"Kyuunnnie~~~ Awas..." teriak Wookie seketika.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jalanan. Dan langsung menginjak rem-nya begitu melihat sesosok manusia melintas di depannya.

_Ckkitttttttttttt_

__Bunyi gesekan antara ban dan aspal pun terjadi. Ryeowook mungkin akan terpenta kalau saja dia tidak menggunakan safety belt-nya.

"Cwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas begitu dia berhasil menginjak rem-nya.

"Kyu... apa kita menabrak seseorang?" Tanya Wookie takut-takut. jantungnya sudah berpacu cepat. Mendadak dia menjadi takut dan gugup. Kyuhyun sontak memeluk tubuh Wookie yang mulai bergetar.

"Tenanglah! semua pasti baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun membelai rambut panjang Wookie.

"Kita harus melihatnya Kyu..." Ujar Wookie lagi. Ditatapnya mata obsidan Kyuhyun. Seolah menegaskan bahwa ia baik-bik saja. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuwook segera keluar dari mobilnya.

Ryeowook berjenggit kaget melihat sosok yeoja yang tengah terbaring tepat di depan mobil mereka. Hanya jarak 5 cm dari mobilnya, menandakkan bahwa mereka tidak menabrak orang itu. "Kyu... kita harus menolongnya..."

Ryeowook berlari ke arah sosok itu. Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya. karena posisi korban yang tengkurap (?) maka, Kyuhyun pun membalik tubunya. Mata obsidannya membulat sempurna saat tau siapa sosok yang hampir saja ditabraknya itu.

"Miinnniiieee..."

.

.

.

_anyyeongg...^^_

_masih inget sama fict ini?_

_Mianhee aku telat BANGET up date-nya..._

_maklum sibuk persiapan lebaran... _

_hehehehe_

_mian juga karena chapter ini sedikit aneh..._

_kependekkan kah?_

_atau egak puas?_

_aku buatnya beberapa jam yang lalu, dan ini langsung di post._

_jadi kalau banyak TYPO, harap maklum. _

_jangan hajar aku ya,,,,_

_XD_

_nah... diakhir udah ada yang nongol tuh._

_cinta pertama..._

_udah pada tau kan?_

_aiiggoooo_

_gk nyangka banyak yg review. malah ada yg follow dan nge-fav lagi..._

_aku terharu..._

_#Cipok reader satu-satu_

_akhir kata, gomawo buat yang Review :_

**R'wife, Drabble Wookie, ryeohaeme, kyuwook lyna, Kim Ryuna, vebry novita, vebry novita, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, kyuwooksbaby, dhia bintang, babyryou, Sesha, lee minji elf, rizkyeonhae, Niutt, Widyaflys24, zakurafrezee, harumisujatmiko, choi Ryeosomnia, park min mi, kimryeowii, SparKSomniA0321, Eun Byeol, yoon HyunWoon**

**Maaf gk bisa bales satu-satu.**

**tapi, terima kasih teman-teman... ^^**

**Buat yang merayakan IDUL FITRI**

**MINAL AIDIN WALFAIZIN y...**

**sampai ketemu lg setelah lebaran...**

***AUTHOR banyak cakap nih...***


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Stay with Me

Chapter : 3

Cast : Kyuwook and other.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : GS, typo, aneh, cerita pasaran, DLL

Author : Kim Hae Rim

Disc : They are belong to God, SMent, and themselves. But this fic is mine.

Summary : Saat 2 hati yang sling mencintai bersatu dalam ikatan suci yang disebut pernikahan, akankah tergoyahkan hanya karena kembalinya cinta pertama?

.

**A/N:** **ada salah satu reader yg bilang kalau FF ini mirip sama yg ada di FFn. Demi apa pun aku egk ngecopy FF orang sama sekali. Ide yang keluar memang sangat pasaran. Itulah kenapa gk heran kalau banyak orang yg juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan yang kufikirkan. Jujur aku jadi ngerasa gk enak hati. Buat siapa pun authornya yg ngerasa FF ini mirip sama FF dia, aku mohon maaf yg sebesar-besarnya. **

**Dan buat teman2 yang ngebaca FF ini, dan menemukan kemiripan tolong beri tahu aku ya. Kali ini aku publish 1 part lagi. Kalau dirasa masih mirip dan malah SEMAKIN MIRIP. Aku akan CUT ff ini. demi keamanan kita semua. **

**Jadi, silahkan dibaca buat yang masih berminat. Dan jgn lupa review-nya. **

**Buat ****Park Min Mi****, Gomawo udh ngasih tau aku. Review lagi ya di chapter ini. apa masih mirip ato egk. ^^**

**Happy Reading all...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Setelah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan si korban pingsan, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Tidak ada luka serius sama sekali. Hanya saja, ada beberapa luka. Sepertinya luka bekas pukulan, dipunggungnya. Tapi, itu juga tidak serius. Apa si korban korban kekerasan fisik?" tanya Dokter tampan keturunan China, Zhoumi.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Sedikit kaget dengan hasil pemeriksaan Zhoumi pada korban yang hampir mereka tabrak tadi. "Kami tidak tau,Dok. Kami tidak kenal dengan si korban. Kami menemukannya dijalan. Dia hampir menabrak mobil kami." Ujar Ryeowook jujur.

Tidak mengenalnya? Mungkinkah? Apa dia lupa saat suaminya menggumamkan sebuah nama? Yang samar-samar didengarnya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang serius, kenapa dia sampai tidak sadarkan diri?" Timpal Kyuhyun. Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, suaminya ini cukup atau terdengar perduli dengan 'orang itu'.

"Mungkin dia hanya terkejut dan kelelahan saja. Dia mengalami dehidrasi." Terang Dokter Zhoumi.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan si dokter. Ada rasa lega yang sangat menjalari pikiran mereka. Bersyukur bahwa 'orang itu' tidak mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

"kalian boleh menjenguknya. Dia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpamitan pada Zhoumi, pasangan pengantin baru itu pun meninggalkan ruangan Zhoumi. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju kamar rawat yang dimaksud dokter tampan tadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Tanpa sadar dia meninggalkan Ryeowook dibelakangnya. Ryeowook yang merasa sedikit aneh akan tingkah kyuhyun pun hanya mendesah pelan. Suaminya ini memang orang yang perduli dengan orang. Tapi perlu ditekankan bahwa ini 'orang itu'. Orang lain yang bahkan mereka –mungkin- tidak kenal sama sekali.

Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam kamar rawat bernuansa putih yang khas dengan bau obat, disusul Ryeowook dibelakangnya. Kyuwook mendekati ranjang yang ditempati si korban. Kyuhyun menatap wajah pucat 'orang itu' yang nampak lelah. Wajahnya putih bersih. Namun ada sedikit luka di sudut bibirnya.

Ryeowook menatap aneh ke arah Kyuhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali dia memandang aneh ke arah suaminya sejak sejam yang lalu, sejak kejadian yang membuat mereka menabrak'ornag itu'. Ada yang beda dari cara Kyuhyun menatap yeoja manis yang diketahui bernama "Lee Sungmin" itu. Terlihat jelas dari papan nama yang bertengger di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuuu..." Ryeowook menginterupsi Kyuhyun yang hampir saja membelai pipi chubby Sungmin. Karena salah tingkah, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya membenarkan letak selimut Sungmin yang bahkan tidak terlihat berantakan sama sekali.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook. Mengajak istrinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali kerumah mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mata caramel Ryeowook tidak lepas dari wajah tampan suaminya. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya mnatap Ryeowook. Dia mengernyit begitu melihat Ryeowook menggigit bibir tipisnya. "Wae? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi tirus yeoja berparas imut itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega. Kemudian kembali membawa Ryeowook keluar dari kamar tersebut setelah berpesan pada suster agar menjaga Sungmin.

"Apa... Kyunnie... Mengenal Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook takut-takut.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Begitupun dengan Ryeowook yang berjalan disampingnya. Kyuhyun menatap heran kearah Ryeowook, namun yeoja itu malah memasang wajah imutnya. Membulatkan kedua mata caramelnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hah... Ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan menuntunnya untuk benar-benar keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

_Sebagian ornag menganggap bahwa masa lalu adalah kenangan yang harus dilupakan._

_Sebagian lagi menganggap bahwa masa lalu adalah jalan menuju masa depan. _

_Dan sisanya menganggap masa lalu adalah kenangan terindah yang harus diingat tanpa harus dilupakan. _

_Lalu dia?_

_Dimana posisinya sekarang?_

.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah sibuk didapur mini, dirumahnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan membersihkan dapur yang sedikit kotor, kemudian meletakkan beberapa menu sarapan pagi untuk dia dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang –mungkin- sedang mandi.

Awal minggu merupakan salah satu hal yang dibenci Ryeowook. Karena itu artinya, Kyuhyun akan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dikantor selama 5 hari kedepan. Dan kembali menimbulkan kebosanan yang sudah mulai berteman akrab dengannya.

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamranya, menatap lembut pada sosok mungil istrinya. Yeoja manis itu sibuk menata meja makannya. Kaki mungilnya bolak-balik dari arah dapur menuju meja makan. Sepertinya yeoja manis berambut coklat itu tidak menyadari sepasang mata obsidan tengah menatap kearahnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Wookie-nya hari ini. mungkin lebih tepatnya cara berpakaian wookie pagi ini. Jarang sekali Ryeowook menggunakan kaos V neck ketat berwarna putih miliknya. Menunjukkan lekuk tubuh indahnya. Dan hot pants berwarna cream -hampir kontras dengan warna kulitnya- yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang bersih. Rambut ikal coklatnya di gelung tak beraturan. Hanya meninggalkan beberapa helai dan memperlihatkan leher mulusnya. Benar-benar seksi.

_Greepppp_

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. Tangan kanannya melingkari leher putih Wookie, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar indah di pinggang ramping istrinya. Ryeowook sedikit tersentak saat mendapati tubuhnya dikukung sepasang lengan kekar. Namun tak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siap pelaku tindakan itu. Cukup menghirup wangi 'Manly' yang menguar dari tubuh jangkung dibelakangnya, Ryeowook sudah dapat memastikan bahwa itu Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Chagggii..." Suara bass yang terdengar seksi itu menggema di gendang telinga Wookie. Membuatnya sedikit menggeliat karena Kyuhyun dengan nakalnya menghembuskan nafasnya tepat ditengkuk Ryeowook.

"Pagiii..." Ryeowook berpaling kesamping, mencoba menggapai pipi berjerawat milik Kyuhyun, kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan disana. _Chupppp... _

Ryeowook melepas kungkungan tangan Kyuhyun dari sekitar tubuhnya. Kemudian melihat kewajah tampan suaminya. Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan stelan jasnya. Hanya saja, dasi belum melengkapi stelan kerjanya tersebut. Ryeowook merebut dasi coklat yang masih digenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Kemudian melilitkannya di kerah kemeja putihnya.

"Sampai kapan kau manja seperti ini, kyunnie..." Setiap pagi, selain membuat sarapan untuk namja jangkung bermarga CHO itu, Ryeowook juga tak lupa menyiapkan pakaian untuk Kyuhyun pergi bekerja, dan memasangkan dasi untuk suaminya itu.

"Apanya? Siapa yang manja? Aku hanya ingin dipakaikan dasi oleh istriku." Ujar Kyuhyun membela diri. Ryeowook hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban asal Kyuhyun.

Selagi jemari lentik Ryeowook sibuk dengan lilitan-lilitan dasi si kerah kemeja kyuhyun, namja tampan itu malah asyik memperhatikan bibir mungil istrinya. Walau Ryeowook jarang sekali berdandan dirumah, tapi bibir merah alami itulah yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berpaling begitu menatapnya. Apalagi... jika sudah bersatu dengan bibir tebalnya.

Bibir merah alami milik Ryeowook bergerak-gerak kecil, seperti sedang membaca mantra. Tapi memang itulah kebiasaan Ryeowook saat memasangkan dasi untuk Kyuhyun. Seolah dia tengah melafalkan langkah-langkah cara memasang dasi yang benar yang dulu pernah diajarkan eomma-nya saat dia kecil. Dan itulah salah satu faktor yang membuat Kyuhyun enggan memasang dasinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sangat menyukai saat bibir tipis itu bergerak-gerak kecil. Terbuka-tertutup seperti ikan yang dilepas dari air. Bahkan tak jarang Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya atau malah menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Kemudian setelahnya dia akan berteriak kegirangan begitu sukses memakailan dasi Kyuhyun. Seperti ini.

"Selesaiiiii..." Ryeowook tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat hasil kerjanya. Dasi doklat itu sudah melingkar indah di kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk dada bidang Kyuhyun. Mencoba merapikan kemeja itu lagi.

Mata caramel-nya menatap kedalam mata obsidan Kyuhyun, yang memang sejak tadi tak berpaling dari wajahnya. "Kyu..." cicit Ryeowook. Dia heran melihat tatapan suaminya itu. Di lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

_Greeeppp..._

Kyuhyun menangkap tangan mungil itu, kemudian menarik pinggang ramping Wookie hingga benar-benar menempel pada tubuhnya. Dengan tidak sabaran dia menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis milik Wookie.

Ryeowook hanya membulatkan matanya mendapati tingkah kurang ajar suaminya itu. Dia mencoba menjauhkan dirinya, namun cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya begitu kuat. Dengan pasrah dia mengikuti permainan suaminya itu. Ikut membalas lumatan-lumatan yang semakin tak terkendali pada bibirnya.

Ryeowook mengerang begitu mendapati lidah nakal Kyuhyun menjilati bibirnya. Menggigit kecil bibir tipis semerah tomat itu. "Eunghh..." Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya, masuk ke dalam rongga hangat milik Ryeowook. Mencoba menyapa semua yang ada didalamnya, kemudian menghisap kuat lidah istrinya.

Tangan Ryeowook yang semula digenggam Kyuhyun, kini sudah berpindah ke dada bidang suaminya. Mengelus dada bidang itu, kemudian melingkarkan salah satu tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

Lidah Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengajak lidah Ryeowook bertarung. Melilitkan dua buah daging tak bertulang itu. Tangannya yang sejak tadi berada dipunggung istrinya, mulai naik keleher Wookie. Mencoba menahan kepala itu hingga membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam. Dan tangannya yang menganggur, malah dengan nakalnya bergerak naik ke dada wookie. Mengelusnya perlahan.

"Euuungghhhh... hmmmmpppp..."

Wookie kembali dibuat mengerang akibat tangan nakal Kyuhyun yang bertindak sesuka hatinya. Dari hanya mengelus, namun kemudian malah meremasnya gemas. Ryeowook seperti ingin berteriak, namun semuanya tertahan oleh bungkaman mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuh..." Ryeowook mencoba menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun saat suara ponsel Kyuhyun yang terletak di atas meja makan berbunyi nyaring. Kyuhyun mencoba menulikan panggilan Ryeowook dan terus dengan aksinya membelit dan meremas.

Tapi sepertinya panggilan dari ponsel Kyuhyun sangat penting, hingga ringtone itu terus saja terdengar dan mau tak mau mengganggu kegiatan Kyuwook. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dengan terpaksa. Begitupun remasannya pada dada Wookie. Mata obsidannya menatap tajam ke arah ponsel yang benar-benar menganggu aktifitasnya. Dalam hati dia mengumpat siapa saja yang mengganggu ke-asyika-annya itu.

"Yeoboseyo..." teriaknya tidak suka begitu menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel layar sentuhnya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya itu sambil membereskan kaosnya yang hampir tersingkap karena ulah tangan nakal Kyuhyun. Mungkin kalau ponsel Kyuhyun tidak berbunyi, bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun akan masuk kerja siang hari, dan pastinya menunda sarapan pagi mereka. Kemudian melayani keberingasan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang. Seharusnya Ryeowook mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapa saja yang sudah menyelamatkannya pagi ini.

"Ne... ne... Arraso! Annyeong!" seketika Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Kemudian menatap lagi kerah Ryeowook yang sudah duduk manis dimeja makan.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook begitu melihat raut kusut pada wajah tampan suaminya. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kursi kosong didepan istrinya.

"Seohyun menyuruhku untuk segera ke kantor, karena ada _meeting_ dadakan. Kalau saja dia bukan sahabatmu, pasti sudah ku pecat dia karena mengganggu acaraku." Ucap Kyuhyun galak. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendapati kelakuan suaminya.

"Cepatlah makan! Bukankah kau ada meeting?" Ryeowook memberikan sepiring makanan yang dipersiapkannya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah seraya menuruti perkataan istrinya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa serba putih, terbaring lemah seorang yeoja berambut hitam legam. Perlahan, dibukanya mata kelincinya yang indah. Dikerjapkannya beberapa kali.

"Akh..." yeoja itu memekik perlahan saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena dipaksanya untuk bangun. Disandarkannya punggungnya yang masih terasa nyeri pada sandaran ranjang yang berukuran standart tersebut. Di edarkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang sangat asing untuknya itu.

"Dimana aku?" Gumamnya lirih. Dipejamkan lagi matanya, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Sampai dia berada di rumah sakit ini. "Apa mereka menemukanku?"

Tiba-tiba raut bingungnya berubah menjadi cemas dan takut. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba untuk bangkit dan melepas selang infus di tangannya.

_Kreekkk..._

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yeoja cantik berpakaian serba putih, dengan sebuah nampan berisi bubur ditangannya.

"Nona Lee anda sudah bangun." Suster cantik itu tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sungmin, meletakkan nampan itu di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Dan itu membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas selang infusnya.

Suster cantik itu kemudian memeriksa kantong infus Sungmin. "Bagaimana keadaan anda? Apa ada yang sakit?" Ujar suster itu lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Tidak Suster Kim." Jawabnya pada suster yang mengenakan name tag KIM pada baju dinasnya.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu sekarang sarapan dan langsung minum obat, ne." Suster Kim menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur tersebut pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerima buburnya, tapi belum mau menyentuh makanan lembek itu.

"Ada apa nona Lee? Apa anda tidak suka bubur ini?" Tanya suster Kim. Dia melihat gelagat aneh pada yeoja manis bermarga Lee itu.

"Hmm... Suster, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Sungmin berujar lirih seraya menatap kedalam mata bulat suster Kim. Dan itu hanya dijawab anggukan oleh suster Kim.

Sungmin menghela nafs berat. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa begitu takut untuk meannyakan hal ini pada suster Kim. Suster kim yang mengetahui kegelisahan pasien manis itu mencoba menenangkannya. Sebagai suster yang ikut menangani Sungmin, dia sedikit tau tentang kasus Sungmin yang sepertinya di aniaya oleh orang yang memang tidak diketahui siapa pun selain Sungmin sendiri.

Diremasnya lembut pundak Sungmin. "Tanyakan saja nona Lee. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjawab." Sungmin kembali menatap mata bulatnya. Seolah ucapan suster yang -sepertinya lebih muda darinya- itu mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Hm... Siapa yang membawa aku kemari? Apa keluargaku?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Mata kelincinya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat saat menunggu jawaban suter Kim.

'Eh? Keluarga?" Suster Kim mengernyitkan keningnya. "Sepertinya bukan Nona Lee. Mereka bilang, mereka menemukanmu ditengah jalan. Dan mereka bahkan hampir menabrak anda yang saat itu sedang berlari." Ujar suster Kim.

Sungmin kembali menerawang kepada kejasian malam kemarin. Benar... dia sedang berlari atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari beberapa orang yang mengejarnya. Kemudian dia hampir menabrak mobil silver mewah yang melintas ditengah jalan. Lalu setelah itu, dia tidak ingat apapun. Tapi tadi suster Kim bilang 'mereka'. Siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'mereka' oleh suster cantik itu?

"Nona Lee, Gwenchana?" Tanya Suster Kim khawatir saat melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba melamun.

"Akh... Ne. Nan Gwenchana suster." Sungmin mengulas senyum manisnya. Kemudian menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan interogasinya lagi. "Lalu... Siapa yang anda maksud dengan mereka suster?"

"Ouh... mereka orang yang menolong anda. Sepasang suami istri. Sepertinya mereka pengantin baru. Baiklah nona Lee. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan pagi ini. aku harus memeriksa pasien lainnya. Annyeong!" suster Kim melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Sungmin. "Oh ya, jangan lupa minum obatnya nona." Pesannya kemudian benar0-benar keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Jadi... mereka belum menemukanku? Belum kan?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah bersantai setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai istri dan ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Nonton TV sambil ngemil adalah kebiasaan yeoja manis penyuka jerapah ini. Hal itu merupakan salah satu caranya untuk mengurangi kebosanan yang selalu menderanya saat dia sendirian dirumah.

_Krriinngggg..._

Suara nyaring telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Syukurlah letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Yeoboseyo, kediaman keluarga Cho disini..." Sapanya ramah pada seseorang yang entah siapa diseberang sana.

_"Annyeong... bisa bicara dengan tuan Cho?" Tanya suara lembut dari seberang telepon. _

"Mianhe, suami sata sedang bekerja dikantor. Ada keperluan apa ya? Dan anda siapa?" Tanya Wookie lagi.

_"Oh, Nyona Cho. Saya suster Kim dari rumah sakit Seoul. Saya diperintahkan oleh dr. Zhoumi untuk menghubungi anda, memberitahukan bahwa pasien Lee Sungmin sudah siuman pagi ini." Jelas suster Kim._

"Eh? Benarkah? Baiklah saya akan segera kesana. Annyeong."

_"Annyeong..."_

Begitu telepon terputus, Wookie langsung mematikan TV-nya dan berlari menuju kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya. "Apa aku beri tahu Kyuhyun ya? Tapi... dia kan sedang meeting. Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saja. Lalu nanti mengiriminya pesan."

Setelah rapi dengan _mini dress_ berwarna _peach_, Ryeowook pun keluar dan mencari taksi menuju ke rumah sakit.

30 menit perjalanan, Ryeowook sudah tiba dirumah sakit. Setelah menemui dr. Zhoumi di ruangannya, dan menyatakan bahwa keadaan Sungmin sudah membaik akhirnya Ryeowook pun pergi ke kamar rawat Sungmin bersama dengan suster Kim yang membawakan makan siang Sungmin.

"Annyeong nona Lee. Bagaiman kabarmu siang ini?" Suster Kim masuk keruang rawat tersebut diikuti oleh Ryeowook dibelakangnya. Sungmin menatap bingung pada sosok mungil dibelakang perawat cantik dan ramah itu. Tapi yang ditatap malah tersenyum sangat manis ke arahnya.

Mengerti raut bingung Sungmin, suster Kim pun memperkenalkan Ryeowook pada Sungmin begitu yeoja manis itu sudah tiba disamping ranjang Sungmin.

"Nona Lee. Dia adalah Nyonya Cho Ryeowook, yang menolong anda kemarin malam." Jelas suster Kim.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, kemudian menunduk sebagai salam hormatnya. "Annyeong Lee Sungmin-sii. Cho Ryeowook imnida."

Sungmin tersenyum, dan balas menundukkan kepalanya. "Annyeong. Lee Sungmin imnida. Ghamsamnida sudah membantuku, Ryeowook-sii." Balas Sungmin. Dia menatap kearah Wookie. Memperhatikan sosok manis didepannya. "_Cho?"_ innernya.

"Akh, gwenchana Sungmin-sii..."

"Minnie... Panggil aku Minnie..." Ucap Sungmin menginterupsi.

"Eh? Minnie?" Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. Nama itu, sepertinya tidak asing ditelinganya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir melihat raut wajah Wookie.

"Eh? Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa Minnie Eonnie. Sepertinya eonni lebih tua dariku. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu eooni?" Tanya Wookie, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin. "Oh ya, Panggil aku wookie." Ucapnya dengan riang. Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah ryeowook yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

"Baiklah. Nona-nona manis. Aku masih harus melihat pasien yang lainnya. Nyonya Cho, tolong pastikan bahwa nona Lee menghabiskan makan siangnya dan meminum obatnya." Ucap suster Kim lembut. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Kemudian setelah mengucapkan salam, suster Kim pun meninggalkan dua yeoja manis itu.

.

.

.

Namja tampan dengan surai ikalnya, buru-buru keluar dari kantor yang cukup besar itu. Saat ini sudah waktunya jam pulang kerja, tepat pukul 5 sore. Dia berjalan tergesa begitu mendapatkan pesan dari istrinya.

_From : My Pooh_

_01 Sep 2012, 15.00 KST_

_Kyunnie~~_

_Aku sedang dirumah sakit. Minnie eonnie, eh... maksudku Sungmin sudah siuman pagi tadi. Jadi saat Kyunnie pulang kerja nanti, mampirlah kemari ya! Saranghae ^^_

Begitu lah pesan yang dikirim istrinya 2 jam yang lalu. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dari pesan yang dikirim istrinya itu. _Minnie eonni?_

Namja tampan itu –Kyuhyun- tanpa memikirkan apa pun lagi langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit yang kemarin malam dia datangi bersama istrinya, untuk mengantarkan _'seseorang'_ yang hampir ditabraknya.

"Tuan Cho..." Suara lembut yeoja menginterupsi Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada si empunya suara. Seorang yeoja cantik nan anggun sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa Seohyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu Yeoja cantik yang juga menggarap sebagai sekertarisnya itu. Seohyun menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada Kyuhyun.

"Besok anda ada meeting dengan tuan Jung." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih infonya." Kyuhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Seohyun. tapi kemudian berbalik lagi ke arah Seohyun " Lain kali jangan menggangguku hanya karena hal seperti ini. Bukankah kau bisa mengirimiku pesan saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar, dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Seohyun yang cengo. Dia kan hanya melakukan kewajibannya sebagai sekertaris, tapi kenapa sikap Kyuhyun malah seperti itu.

Yeoja cantik itu terus menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauhinya. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan. Wajah cerianya seketika mendung.

"Oppa... andai saja..." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Suara tawa terdengar dari kamar rawat milik seorang yeoja manis yang hampir saja mengakhiri nyawanya dengan menabrakakan tubuh mungilnya pada sebuah mobil silver mewah. Dua yeoja yang tengah bercengkrama di kamar tersebut tak henti-hentinya tertawa saat membicarakan hal-hal lucu yang entah tentang apa. padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan sekitar 5 jam yang lalu. Tapi jika orang lain yang tidak mengenal mereka, pasti akan beranggapan bahwa dua yeoja yang sama-sama manis itu adalah kakak-beradik. Yang satu manis dan berambut hitam panjang. Matanya kelincinya sangat indah. Sedangkan yang satunya imut dengan surai coklat madunya yang hampir sewarna dengan matanya.

_Drrttt...drrttt..._

Getaran yang berasal dari ponsel yeoja imut itu, mengganggu sedikit aktifitas mereka. Ryeowook mendengus kesal saat melihat nama yang tertera dari panggilan tersebut. "Dasaar babo. Kenapa dia tidak langsung masuk saja sih? Mana mungkin dia lupa ruang rawat ini." gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Ada apa Wookie? Kenapa tidak di angkat?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ne, aku akan mengangkatnya. Eonni, tunggu sebentar, ne..." Ryeowook berjalan menjauhi ranjang Sungmin. Kemudian sebelum mengangkat panggilannya, ponsel ungu tersebut terlebih dahulu mati. dikarenakan orang yang mnelponnya tadi memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Ryeowook kembali mendengus kesal. kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Disamping ranjang Sungmin.

"Sudah dimatikan." Kata Wookie walau Sungmin tidak bertanya.

_Drrttt...Drrrttt..._

Hanya selang beberapa menit, panggilan itu digantikan dengan pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya.

.

_From : My Kyuunniiee_

_01 Sep 2012, 17.30 KST_

_poohh..._

_keluarlah..._

_kita segera pulang. Eomma dan Appa akan datang untuk makan malam dirumah kita. _

_Aku menunggumu diluar._

_._

Wookie membulatkan kedua matanya saat membaca pesan masuk dari suaminya itu. "Omo... eonni, mian. aku harus pulang. Eomma dan Appa mertuaku mau datang kerumahku. aku harus masak makan malam untuk mereka." Ujar Ryeowook sedikit panik.

"Lalu mana suamimu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dia sedang menungguku diluar. Aku pamit pulang sekarang ya Eonni." Ryeowook mengemasi barangnya, kemudian pamit pada Sungmin. "Eonni, aku pulang dulu, ne..."

"Wookie. Eonni antar ke depan ya?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Tapi eonni kan masih sakit."

"Aniyo. Eonni sudah sehat. Lagi pula Eonni juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada suamimu."

Ryeowook menatap ragu ke arah Sungmin. Tapi yeoja itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Membuat Ryeowook tidak tega, dan akhirnya menuruti ke inginan Sungmin. Ryeowook membantu Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi roda. setelah dirasa posisinya aman, Maka Wookie dan Sungmin pun melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak gusar. Dari tadi dia mondar-mandir parkiran rumah sakit tersebut. Melihat pada arloji yang mengitari pergelangan tangannya, bahkan terkadang menggigiti kuku jarinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya gusar seperti itu.

"Kyuuuu..." Suara tenor yang sangat dikenalnya, seketika masuk ke gendang telinganya dan mengobati gusarnya. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang yeoja manis dengan mini dress-nya tengah melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke arah Kyuhyun. senyum manis yang semakin mempermanis wajah imutnya membuat Kyuhyun bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan salah satu malaikatNya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Ryeowook berlari kecil kearah Kyuhyun, kemudian memeluk tubuh jangkung itu. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan dari istrinya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 pasang mata menatap ke arah pengantin baru tersebut. Seorang yeoja, dengan pakaian serba putihnya menatap kagum karah Kyuwook sambil bergumam "So Sweettt..."

Namun, seorang yeoja lagi, dengan pakaian serba birunya duduk di atas kursi roda menatap nanar kearah Kyuwook. Mata kelincinya membulat sempurna. dan tanpa disadari cairan _liquid _keluar dari sudut matanya. Buru-buru Sungmin menghapus jejak air matanya saat Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun kehadapan Sungmin dan suster Kim -yang membantu Sungmin mendorong kursi rodanya-.

"Kyuu... Ini Sungmin eonni. Eonni dia Cho Kyuhyun, suamiku..." Ucap Ryeowook memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih membantu.

"Kyyuuuuuuuuuuuu~~~" cicit Sungmin lirih. Kemudian berdiri dan memeluk tubuh jangkung namja pembenci sayuran tersebut.

"Kyyuuuuu~~~" cicit Sungmin lagi. kali ini dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomawook buat yang udah review, Ngefav, dan Ngefolllow.

aku terharu...

#Srrooottttttttt

.

**ryeona: gimana wookie ya kalo Kyumin balikan? hehehe **

**tapi kayaknya Kyumin gk bakal bersatu kok. #Plaakkkk**

**gomawook 4 riviuw. Riviuw lagi ya ^^**

**.**

**Redpurplewine: Huaaa~~ Suka bgt sama kata2 Chingu. cinta pertama dan cinta sejati yah..**

**Gomawook 4 riview. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**Cho PinKyu: minni kenapa? Udah dijawab kan di chap ini. Siwon ya? Hm... Nanti ditanya dulu ma Kibum ya,Siwonnya boleh egk buat Sungmin. hehehehe**

**Gomawook 4 riview. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**ArissiAriesta Chocolatta: Niekie? Omo... Cuteeee namanya. nanti deh aku kasih jamu kuat buat Kyu, supaya cepet punya anak juga. kayak Haehyuk. hehehehe**

**Kyuwook? kyknya gk mungkin deh aku pisahin. nanti aku diteror lagi sama KWS.**

**Gomawook 4 riviuw. RnR lgi yah ^^**

**.**

**kyuwooksbaby: Kalu egk pervert bukan Kyu namanya. #Dirajam Sparkyu XD**

**Kyu mang harus setia ma WOOk. kalo egk, ntar egk aku gaji. #Plakkk**

**Gomawook 4 riviuw, RNR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**R'wife: Welcome back ^^**

**maaf up date telat, *Senyum 3 jari***

**udah dilanjut nih, RNR yah ^^**

**Gomawook**

**.**

**Guest: Gomawook udh suka N udah riviuw. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**Sasya: Kyu sama siapa yah? Pengennya sih sama aku, boleh egk?**

**hehehehe**

**Gomawook udah riviuw. RNR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**rizkyeonhae: Gimana? Udah panjang blum?**

**gomawook 4 riviuw. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**KyuLov: Gwencahan chingu. Gomawook udah riviuw *Semangat45**

**RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**tifafawookie: Mianhee saeng, up date-nya lelet. #PuppyEyes**

**semoga kyuwook baik2 aja yah.**

**Gomawook udh review. RNR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook: *Lambai2 tangan juga**

**Gomawook udah riviuw. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**SimbaRella: *Poke**

**Kyu mang setia kok. heheehe**

**Gomawook 4 riviuw. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**Widyaflys24: Dsini blom konflik kan?**

**Gomawook 4 riviuw. Rnr Lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**choi Ryeosomnia: Iyahhhhh... Itu sungmin a.k.a Minnie. Asli egk palsu loh #Plakkk**

**hehehehe Uri wookie gk akan tersakiti kok. yah palingan cuma dikit. #Nyengir Kuda**

**Gomawook 4 riviuw. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**Kim Ryuna: Minal aidin juga...**

**Mari kita berdoa moga Wookie egk menderita yah. #Author sarap**

**Gomawook 4 riviuw. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**Drabble Wookie: Akh... aku jdi malu. Kyuwook kamu juga bagus kok saeng. **

**Ming gk akan jdi perusak hubungan Kyuwook kok *Kayaknya* #Author labil ***

**ian apdate nya lelet. Gomawook 4 review. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**park min mi: Jeongmal? Mirip?**

**hah... aku jadi egk enak hati. tapi aku egk copy loh chingu. **

**Gimana chapter ini? Masih miripkah? atau tambah mirip?**

**Gomawook 4 riview. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**SparKSomniA0321: hhahahaha**

**namanya juga king of yadong. *Dicium eunhyuk***

**udah dilanjut nih. Gomawook 4 riview. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**zakurafrezee: Wookie hamil? Wani piroo? *plaakkk**

**entar aku kasih jamu kuat si Kyu, biar wook cepet hamil yak...**

**Gomawook 4 riviuw. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**yoon HyunWoon : GomawOOOOKKKK**

**RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**

**harumisujatmiko: Udah lanjut nih. RnR lagi yah...**

**Gomawookkk ^^**

**.**

**dwiihae: Emang dasar mesum si Kyu. *JItakKyu* *Dicium WOOk***

**udah lanjut nih. Gomawook 4 riviuw. RnR lagi yah ^^**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Stay with Me

Chapter : 4

Cast : Kyuwook and other.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : GS, typo, aneh, cerita pasaran, DLL

Author : Kim Hae Rim

Disc : They are belong to God, SMent, and themselves. But this fic is mine.

Summary : Saat 2 hati yang sling mencintai bersatu dalam ikatan suci yang disebut pernikahan, akankah tergoyahkan hanya karena kembalinya cinta pertama?

.

.

.

_"Huueee…. Oppa….. Taemin melusak Kiki." Yeoja mungil dengan mata caramelnya menangis imut. Namja yang tadi dipanggilnya Oppa menghampiri yeoja manis yang tengah memegang boneka jerapah yang bahkan warnanya sudah memudar. _

_Namja tampan yang diketahui sebagai Oppa dari yeoja imut bernama Kim Ryeowook itu menghampiri yeodongsaengnya yang masih menangis tersedu. Pasalnya, kiki –boneka jerapah- miliknya rusak akibat ketidaksengajaan sahabatnya, -Taemin-._

_Jong Woon atau yang sering dipanggil Yesung, jongkok tepat didepan wookie. Menghapus jejak air mata yang keluar dari kedua caramelnya. _

_"Oppa….." Ryeowook menyodorkan Kiki pada Yesung. Mempout bibir tipisnya sembari mengerjapkan caramelnya. "Taemin melusaknya…." Ucapnya polos. _

_Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya pada yeoja imut bernama Taemin itu. Membuat Taemin ketakutan. Tanpa disadari Taemin pun sudah mengeluarkan liquid bening dari pelupuk matanya. "Taemin hikss…. Tidak hiksss…. cengaja, Oppa." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. _

_Yesung tersenyum manis ke arah yeoja bermarga Lee itu. Kemudian mengacak rambutnya. _

_"Kenapa menangis, Min-ah?"Tanya Yesung. Walau sebenarnya dia tau Taemin menangis karena takut dimarahi olehnya. _

_"Taemin, Hikss…. Takut, oppa malah." Jawabnya polos. Yesung yang mendengarnya terkekeh geli. _

_"Oppa tidak memarahi, Taemin. Oppa tau Taemin tidak sengaja. Memang dasar Kiki saja yang sudah harus dimuseumkan." _

_Taemin tersenyum senang. Kemudian menghapus air mata yang mulai mengering dipipinya. Berbeda dengan Taemin yang senang mendengar ucapan Yesung, Ryeowook malah semakin banjir air mata. _

_Mata caramelnya semakin memerah. Hidungnya juga sudah kembang kempis dengan ingus yang keluar di salah satu lubang hidungnya. Nafasnya naik turun. Tidak disangka kalau oppa-nya lebih memilih membela sahabatnya daripada membela dia. _

_"Huueee…" teriaknya nyaring. Membuat Yesung dan Taemin menatap kaget ke arahnya. "Oppa, jahat. Kenapa bilang kiki mau dimuciumkan? Bagaimana kalau kiki cendilian dicana? Terus kiki kan takut cama mumi. Di mucium kan ada mumi-nya? Hikss…. Hiksss…."_

_"Hikksss….." Taemin kembali terisak. Yesung semakin menatap aneh ke arah Taemin. Kenapa yeoja ini juga ikut-ikutan menangis?_

_"Oppa, benal kata Wookie. Bagaimana kalau dicana kiki cendilian? Terus kiki dimakan mumi, Hueeeeee…." lanjut Taemin dengan polosnya. _

_Yesung mendesah sebal. Susah berbicara dengan anak yang umurnya masih empat tahun. Jelas saja anak seusia Taemin dan Ryeowook tidak akan mengerti dengan ucapan anak umur 8 tahun. _

_"SSttt…. Uljima Taemin, Wookie baby." Yesung menghapus jejak air mata di pipi chubby Wookie. Kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Maksud oppa bukan musem yang seperti itu. Tapi kiki sudah sangat jelek. Lihat…." Yesung memperlihatkan keadaan boneka Jerapah Wookie. _

_Warna kuning yang sudah mulai memudar. Selain itu jahitannya pun sudah berlepasan, membuat semua yang ada didalamnya keluar. _

_"… Kiki sudah rusak, dia harus segera diganti dengan yang baru." Jelas Yesung._

_"Diganti yang balu?" Taemin mengernyit bingung. Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. _

_"Bagaimana calanya?" Tanya Wookie antusias. "Apa Kiki bica belwalna lagi? APa kepalanya bica ditegakkan lagi? Dan kapas ini, apa bica dimasukkan kedalam tubuh Kiki?" _

_Yesung mendelik bingung mendengar ucapan yeoja-yeoja polos ini. Bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan tanpa membuat si cengeng-cengeng ini kembali histeris. _

_"Oppa… Apa bica Kiki cembuh cepelti dulu? Cepelti yang balu?" Ryeowook kecil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yesung. Menanti jawaban dari oppa-nya. _

_"N-Ne…. Kiki pasti bisa seperti baru lagi." Ucap Yesung yakin. Membuat duo imut itu memancarkan kebahagiaan di mata bulatnya. _

_"Jinjja…." Ujar Ryeowook dan Taemin berbarengan. _

_"Ne. Sekarang Kiki, Oppa bawa pergi. Besok Oppa kembalikan dengan keadaan yang baru. Otthe?" _

_Ryeowook dan Taemin mengangguk semangat. Kemudian berbarengan memeluk Yesung. _

_"Gomawoo, Oppa."_

_._

_Namja_ tampan dengan suarai hitam kelamnya tersenyum manis ke arah dompet kulit berwarna coklat, yang didalamnya terdapat gambar seorang _yeoja_ manis bermata caramel. _Yeoja_ yang sangat cengeng dan manja namun sangat ahli dalam hal masak-memasak.

Seketika bibir _kissablenya_ mengulas senyum manis mengingat kejadian yang sudah hampir 20 tahun berlalu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, _baby_? Apa kau masih manja?" Katanya pada foto tersebut. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh wajah manis pada foto itu. Kemudian mengambil sebuah boneka jerapah yang sudah sangat kumal, yang berada di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat kiki? Apa kau merindukannya, _baby_?" Tanyanya lagi.

Tapi kemudian, senyum keceriaan dibibir _kissablenya_, seketika berubah menjadi senyuman miris. "Apa kau bahagia bersama _namja_ itu? Dan apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Jeda sejenak. Fikiran namja tampan itu mulai melayang-layang. Membayangkan mungkin saja _yeoja_ manis itu telah melupakannya dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan namja pilihannya.

Dibaringkan tubuhnya di atas _bed_ yang cukup besar. Diletakkannya dompet tadi di samping tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Menatap boneka jerapah kumal yang ada digenggamannya.

"_Oppa_…. Merindukanmu Wookie. Sangat merindukanmu, _baby_….."

Mata sabitnya perlahan-lahan menutup. Menyusuri alam mimpi yang tiada batas. Berharap bertemu dengan _yeoja_ kecil yang selalu membuatnya rindu.

.

"Wookie-ah…." Kyuhyun merengek manja untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sejak kejadian dirumah sakit tadi, Ryeowook tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Kyuhyun. Dia bukannya tidak tau apa alasan Ryeowook mogok bicara dengannya. Hanya saja dia mencoba menutup mata atau malah menutup mulutnya untuk tak mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya Ryeowook ketahui.

Ryeowook terus saja mondar-mandir menyajikan makanan di atas meja makan. Ingat kan apa kata Kyuhyun tadi sore? Eomma dan Appanya akan datang ke rumah sederhana mereka untuk kunjungan makan malam. Walau keadaan hati Ryeowook sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil alias kesal a.k.a Gondok, dia tetap memasak untuk mertuanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Wookie-ah….." Rengek Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya. Benci… Kyuhyun sangat benci saat ada seseorang yang mengacuhkannya. Apalgi ini Ryeowook, Ryeowooknya yang bawel dan perhatian. "Jangan diam terus. Bicaralah. Marahi atau maki aku. Jangan diam seperti ini."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang frustasi ke arahnya. Wajah memelas yang sama sekali tak pantas terpampang di wajah yang memang sudah didominasi wajah Evil itu.

Ryeowook mengacuhkan Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya –lagi-. Ditatapnya jam dinding besar yang terpajang didinding ruang makan itu. Ini bahkan hampir lewat jam makan malam. Tapi kenapa Eomma dan Appa mertuanya belum juga tiba.

"Kenapa Appa dan Eomma belum tiba juga ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Pasti dengan Kyuhyun kan? Dan tentu saja tidak. Ingat, kalau Ryeowook sedang mogok bicara dengan suami tercintanya itu.

_Gluukk…._

Kyuhyun menelan saliva-nya susah. Dia hampir saja lupa akan hal itu. Benar dia mengatakan kalau eomma dan appa-nya akan datang. Lalu apa dia khawatir kenapa orang tuanya belum juga tiba? Dan jawabannya tantu saja tidak. Itu semua hanya alasannya untuk membawa Ryeowook pulang dan menjauh dari Sungmin. Menjauh? Dari Sungmin?

**_Flashback_**

"Kyu…." Cicit Sungmin. Dengan perlahan dia berdiri dari kursi rodanya. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh jangkung yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kyu….. _Hikss_…." Air mata mulai mengaliri pipi chubby-nya saat sosok tersebut benar-benar nyata dalam pelukannya. Dan semakin mempererat pelukan pada tubuh itu agar tak lagi jauh darinya.

Srreeetttt

Dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin saat dirasanya genggaman tangan Ryeowook semakin mengerat. Sungmin menatap aneh ke arah Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian tatapan aneh Sungmin berubah menjadi tatapan kaget begitu melihat sepasang tangan yang tengah menggenggam begitu eratnya. Dan tubuh _yeoja_ manis itu yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kyu….."

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, Kyuhyun sudah terlabih dahulu menyela.

"_Mianhae_…." Kyuhyun dengan sopannya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku dan istriku harus segera pulang. Mungkin lain kali kita akan mengobrol. _Annyeong_." Pamitnya pada SUngmin dan juga suster Kim yang sejak tadi menatap takjub ke ketiga orang tersebut.

Dengan secepat kilat, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook dan sesegera mungkin akan membawa yeoja-nya jauh dari tempat itu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya orang itu.

"Kyu…" Ryeowook sedikit meringis begitu tau Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya semakin kuat. Dia ingin mencoba menginterupsi kekerasan yang secara tak langsung dilakukan namja bermarga Cho itu. Namun begitu melihat ke kedua obsidian Kyuhyun, membuat yeoja manis itu sedikit tersadar ada yang tidak biasa dalam mata Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata yang sulit di jelaskan.

**_Flasback Off _**

Dia berlari kecil begitu mengetahui Ryeowook berjalan menuju telepon rumah yang terletak diruang tengah, dekat televisi. Dengan segera ditariknya tangan mungil Ryeowook yang sudah mengenggam gagang telepon.

_srreeetttt_

Ryeowook menatap protes ke arah Kyuhyun yang sesuka hidungnya merebut telepon itu dari tangannya. "Wae?" Tanyanya ketus.

Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Gugup, eoh Cho Kyuhyun? Atau sedang mencari alasan?

_Srreettt….._

Ryeowook merebut kembali gagang telepon itu. Kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ingin merebut gagang telepon itu kembali. "Jangan coba-coba merebutnya dariku. Atau mati kau!" Ancam Wookie. Wajah polos dan manisnya seketika berubah seram saat mendengar ancaman Ryeowook. Dari mana istri imutnya ini belajar ilmu seperti itu?

"_Yeoboseyooo_…. _Eommma_….." Suara cempreng Wookie mengembalikan ingatan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa _eomma_ dan _appa_ lama sekali. Aku sudah lapar. Cepatlah sampai.." Ujar Ryeowook dengan manjanya.

"…"

"Eh? Jinja?" Ryeowook mengalihkan _caramelnya_, menatap ke dalam mata _obsidan_ milik Kyuhyun. Bibirnya seketika maju beberapa centi. "Tapi tadi Kyunnie bilang…."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bola matanya entah kemana. Yang pasti dia tak ingin menatap _caramel_ Ryeowook yang memancarkan kekecewaan.

"…"

"_Ne_, _eomma_. _Arraseo_. Jaga kesehatan. Aku sayang _eomma_ dan _Appa_." Ryeowook menutup telponnya. Menundukkan kepalanya. "Ayo kita makan."

Ryeowook berjalan kembali menuju meja makan. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti istrinya.

Ryeowook kembali diam. Tapi kali ini ekspresi wajahnya beda dari yang tadi. Kalau tadi ekspresinya terpancar kemarahan, sekarang malah kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Wookie-ah…. _Gwenchanae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat cairan bening dipelupuk mata istrinya. Siap keluar dan membentuk aliran dipipi mulusnya.

"_Hiikksss_….." Seketika isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Tangannya yang semula mencoba menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya malah tergeletak kembali di atas meja.

"Wookie-ah…. _Uljimma_. _Mianhae_. Jangan menagis lagi, _ne_." Kyuhyun sontak menghampiri Wookie. Dia berlutut di depan istrinya dan menghapus aliran air mata yang mulai menggenangi pipi tirus wookie.

"Bagaimana ini? Makanan ini sangat banyak, Kyu. Siapa yang akan menghabiskannya?" Ucap Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget. Kemudian memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya. "_Uljimma_. Aku yang akan menghabiskan semuanya. Ok!"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya imut. Kemudian mengangguk. "_Yaksok_? Kyunnie akan menghabiskan semuanya?" rajuk Ryeowook manja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. "_Yaksok_…" balasnya.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Ryeowook dengan lembutnya. Kemudian mencium kening, kedua mata wookie, hidung bangirnya, dan terakhir melumat bibir tipis berwarna pink itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mengambil makanannya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Menepati janjinya.

_._

_Kejujuran menjadi rusak, jika disampaikan dengan cara lain yang selain kejujuran. _

_._

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya begitu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kyuhyun masuk begitu dia selesai membersihkan peralatan makannya bersama Wookie tadi. Bukan… bukan Ryeowook yang memintanya melakukan semua itu. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan baik hatinya merelakan dirinya melakukan tugas itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ranjang dimana Ryeowook sudah berbaring disana. Ditatapnya wajah damai yeoja-nya. Sedikit kaget melihat ada bekas air mata baru di wajah manisnya. Ryeowook menangis lagi, eoh?

Dengan perlahan dibaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook, tepat berhadapan dengan wajah manis istrinya. Dibelainya sayang pipi tirus itu. "_Mianhae, Saranghae_….." ucapnya lirih yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Kemudian dikecupnya lagi bibir tipis Ryeowook. Menarik tubuh ramping itu agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. Memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dengan posesifnya. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang istri sambil sesekali mencium aroma _grape_ dari tubuh istrinya.

Ryeowook yang sebenarnya belum tertidur berjengit kaget mendapati tingkah Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian dia merasa nyaman saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menggelitik daerah lehernya.

_"Sulitnya hanya untuk marah denganmu, Kyu? Bagaimana mungkin aku dengan bodohnya menjadikan makanan itu sebagai alasan untukku menangis. Saat aku tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang sepertinya kau sembunyikan dariku antara kau dan Minnie eonni, aku mencoba berpikiran positif. Mungkin aku yang keterlaluan menganggap hal itu sesuatu yang special. Bukankah sudah biasa saat orang yang berkenalan memeluk satu sama lain? Begitulah yang terjadi di budaya barat sana. Tapi… apa itu berlaku untuk Minnie eonni juga? Lalu….. apa? Apa alasanmu membohongiku tentang Eomma dan Appa. Kau tau Kyu, aku tidak suka dibohongi. Aku benci saat orang yang kusayangi malah membohongiku dan menjadikan orang yang kusayangi pula sebagai alasan kebohongannya. Kau tau aku, Aku tak akan memaksa jika memang kau tidak ingin bercerita. Aku tidak akan memaksa jika memang kau tak mempercayaiku. Aku tak akan memaksa apa pun itu. Tapi, jika benar apa yang kau katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku,percayalah padaku."_

Ryeowook sibuk bermonolog dengan fikirannya sendiri. Menggigit bibir bawahnya saat isakan hampir lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Dia tidak mau mengganggu Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Dikecupnya sayang kening Kyuhyun. "_Jaljayoo_…" Bisiknya lirih. Kemudian memejamkan_ caramelnya_, mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun ke alam tanpa batas.

.

Sungmin menatap langit malam melalui jendela besar di kamar rawatnya. Mata _foxy_-nya sesekali mengerjap imut kala air mata mulai mencoba turun dari pelupuk matanya. Kejadian sore lalu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Sedikit menyadari akan ucapan orang dulu, bahwa dunia ini memang sempit.

Dari sekian juta orang yang tinggal di _Seoul_, kenapa harus bertemu kembali dengan dia. Dengan orang yang pernah menempati tempat terpenting. Bukan hanya di hatinya, tapi juga di hidupnya.

_Cho_ _Kyuhyun_, _namja_ yang pernah sangat dicintainya dan mencintainya. Sekaligus namja yang pernah dibuatnya sakit hati dan sempat terpuruk. Hingga akhirnya dia bangkit lagi dan menemukan seseorang dalam hidupnya, _Cho_ _Ryeowook_. _Yeoja_ beruntung yang akhirnya menjadi pendamping dari seorang _Cho Kyuhyun_, anak dari pasangan _konglomerat_ _Cho_ _Zhoumi_ dan _Henry_ _Lau_.

"Kyu…" cicitnya lirih. Air mata yang semula mati-matian ditahannya, akhirnya jatuh membentuk aliran dipipi _chubby_ Sungmin. Hanya dengan menyebut nama itu, seolah membuat hatinya kembali bergetar. Membuat rasa rindu itu kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Dan rasa sakit yang sudah hampir mengering kembali terkoyak lagi, dan menjadi semakin besar.

"_Mianhae_… _jeongmal_ _mianhae_…."

Sungmin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Kemudian mengambil gagang telpon yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Menekan beberapa tombol angka, hingga akhirnya di angkat oleh orang diseberang sana.

"_Yeoboseyo_…" terdengar suara yang begitu berat saat Sungmin meletakkan gagang telpon itu tepat ditelinganya. Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk membalas sapaan dari _namja_ itu.

"Yeoboseyo…" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, menandakan bahwa dia kesal karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pihak yang menelponnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Sekarang bahkan sudah hampir pukul 2 dini hari. Waktunya orang beristirahat.

"Yak…. Kalau kau tidak mau juga bicara, maka akan ku tutup telponnya. Mengganggu saja." Ucapnya sewot.

Sungmin menelan salivanya mendengar teriakkan kesal dari seberang telpon. Kemudian dengan keberaniannya yang menggantung di pundaknya, dia pun mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ye-yeo-bo-se-yo…." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Sungmin…" Ucap seseorang diseberang sana. Segitu mudahnya kah mengenali suara _yeoja_ imut bermarga Lee itu? Walau pun suara itu sedikit bergetar dan tergagap? Tergagap? Sejak kapan uri Sungmini menjadi gagap? Jawabannya hanya ada 2 kemungkinan. Yang pertama karena takut, yang kedua karena _shock_. Tapi untuk kemungkinan kedua sepertinya tidak termasuk dalam hal ini.

"Sungmin-ah…. Kau dimana? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau menghilang _chagiya_…." Tanya namja itu dengan tidak sabarannya. "Katakan kau dimana, aku akan segera menjemputmu…" lanjutnya. Andai Sungmin bisa meihat wajah namja itu sekarang, dia akan tau begitu frustasi dan bahagianya dia mendengar suara Sungmin. Tubuh yang semula terbaring nyaman di atas _bed_, kini malah terduduk dengan tangannya yang mengacak rambutnya.

Sungmin masih saja terdiam. Bukan…. Sebenarnya dia tengah menahan suara isakannya agar tidak keluar begitu saja dari bibir seksinya.

"Ming….. Sungmin…." Panggil namja itu lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang melembut. "Bicaralah…. Aku mohon!"

"Yunho _Oppa_….." Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Memanggil nama _namja_ yang sekarang sedang mengkhawatirkannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, _hiikkss_…"

"Jangan tanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Kau hanya tinggal bilang kau ada dimana? Oppa akan segera menjemputmu. Jangan bertanya seolah-olah kau mengkhawatirkan Oppa, padahal kau tau _Oppa_lah yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Teriak Yunho geram. Terdengar sekali kalau _namja_ bertubuh tegap itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin.

Teriakan Yunho kembali membuat air mata Sungmin mengalir. Sungmin kembali menangis. Kali ini bukan karena takut, tapi karena ada rasa aneh yang menjalar dalam hatinya. Suara dan nada khawatir yang dilontarkan Yunho membuat Sungmin sedikit _terenyuh_.

"Ming…. Katakan. Katakan kau ada dimana? _Oppa_ akan menjemputmu. Dan kita akan pulang. _Oppa_ akan menuruti semua permintaanmu. Tapi katakan pada _oppa_, Minnie sekerang dimana?" tanyanya lagi. Masih frustasi dengan tingkah _Yeoja_-nya.

"_Oppa_….. Minnie mau pulang…." Kali ini pertahanan Sungmin sudah benar-benar runtuh. Air mata terus berjatuhan membentuk aliran dipipi chubby itu-lagi-.

.

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal, mendapati istrinya masih ngambek padanya. Sejak bangun tidur tadi, Ryeowook kembali diam. Jangankan ciuman selamat pagi yang biasa didapatnya, ucapan selamat pagi pun tidak.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Ryeowook yang tengah memasangkan dasi untuknya. Bibir tipisnya tidak bergerak-gerak kecil seperti biasanya, hanya menjadi maju beberapa centi saja akibat pengaruh ngambeknya.

"wookie-ah….." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Ryeowook mendongak menatap mata obsidian suaminya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian beralih lagi ke dasi yang hampir selesai dipasangkannya.

"Katakan sesuatu…." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Membuat tangan mungilnya berhenti bergerak, karena dasinya sudah melilit sempurnya. Caramelnya menatap tajam kedalam mata Kyuhyun. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas kantung matanya yang menghitam. Dan mata yang biasanya bersinar cerah, kini meredup.

"Katakan Kyu…. Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

Seketika Kyuhyun terdiam. Tertegun mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut _yeoja_-nya.

"Bisakah kau memberikan alasannya padaku? Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Ryeowook masih menatap dalam ke mata obsidian Kyuhyun. Jelas terlihat disana kegundahan dan kegelisahan. Kyuhyun-nya sudah mulai berbohong. Tidak jujur dengan dirinya. Tau kan, bagaimana rasanya dibohongi oleh orang yang kita sayang dan kita percaya? Rasanya seperti separuh jiwamu mati rasa.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook. Menyatukan kedua kening mereka.

"_Mianhae_,….." ujarnya lirih. Mata obsidannya sontak membulat begitu mendapati Ryeowook melepaskan tangkupan tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya. Mata _caramelnya_ kembali berair. Namun sekuat tenaga dia menahan-nya.

_Chuupp_….

Ryeowook berjinjit, kemudian mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Hanya sebentar saja, kemudian memberikan senyum manisnya yang terlihat sangat dipaksa. "Pergilah. Ini sudah hampir siang. Hati-hati dijalan."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya. Kyuhyun kembali tertegun. Ryeowook-_nya_ tersakiti karena ulahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu egois. Hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang dicintainya. Kenapa kehadiran '_dia'_ membuat Kyuhyun kembali bodoh. Membuat Kyuhyun begitu mudahnya berbohong hanya demi menyelamatkan dirinya, namun malah menyakiti Ryeowook-nya.

"_Mianhae_….. _jeongmal_ _mianhae_….."

.

_"Minnie nonna, jadilah yeojachinguku…"_

_Seorang namja dengan rambut ikal coklatnya tengah berlutut didepan yeoja manis bermata foxy itu. Ditangannya ada setangkai bunga mawar berwarna pink. Dengan gentlenya dia mengungkapkan cintanya pada yeoja manis yang statusnya adalah seorang sunbae disekolahnya. _

_Lee Sungmin atau yang dipanggil Minnie oleh namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, mengerjapkan matanya imut. Dia sedikit berjengit heran mendengar penuturan hoobae-nya yang sangat famous dikalangan yeoja satu sekolahannya. _

_"Nonna…." Lirih Kyuhyun memanggil nama Sungmin yang sejak tadi masih terbengong. _

_Lagi-lagi yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya imut. Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dan duduk tepat disebelah Sungmin, dibangku taman sekolah mereka. _

_"Nonna menolakku.." Ucapnya asal. _

_"A-aniyoo…" Sungmin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. Seketika smirk tercipta dibibir seksi namja pembenci sayur itu. _

_Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya yang mudah terpancing omongan Kyuhyun. Diremasnya rok sekolahnya, menutupi kegugupan yang semakin menyergap. _

_"Ne~~ Ne~~ Arraseo…" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Jadi, itu artinya nonna menerimaku kan?" lanjutnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Diserahkannya mawar pink itu ke tangan Sungmin. Kemudian menggenggam tangan yang semula meremas rok sekolah kotak-kotak milik Sungmin. _

_"Kyu….." Sungmin berjengit kaget sekaligus malu saat secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya. Wajahnya seketika memanas dan menampilkan rona merah dipipi chubby-nya. _

_"Sekarang kau adalah Yeojaku, minnie~~" ucapan Kyuhyun yang meng-klaim dirinya sebagai yeojanya membuat Sungmin semakin malu. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa nyaman menerima genggaman tangan kyuhyun. Ada rasa yang aneh menyelimuti hatinya saat berada sedekat ini dengan namja yang menjadi incaran para yeoja di SM Senior High School itu. _

_Bagaimana tidak! Selain karena Kyuhyun adalah anak seorang konglomerat ternama di Seoul, dia juga di anugerahi paras yang tampan, tinggi badan yang proporsional, dan otak jenius di atas rata-rata. Dan, tentu saja Sungmin pun tak bisa menolak pesona yang ditawarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum senang begitu mendapati tingkah malu-malu yeoja bergigi kelinci itu. Yeoja manis yang selama ini menjadi incarannya. Dan beruntungnya dia karena SUngmin juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya._

_._

_Hanya karena kita tidak bertemu_ _sekian lama, bukan berarti cinta itu hilang begitu saja. Bahkan sekalipun dia sudah bersama orang lain. _

_Tapi cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipaksa. Dia mengalir seperti air. Hanya harus mengikuti kemana arus membawanya. _

_Walau mungkin waktu mampu mempertahankan cinta itu, tapi hati lah yang membawamu pada pelayaran terakhir untukmu berlabuh. _

_Mungkin bukan kamu , tapi pastilah dia. _

_._

_._

_._

**Annyeong... #Nyengir 3 jari***

**Mianhae telat Up date, lagi sibuk smaa jadwal PKL dari kampus. Dan PKL benar2 buat pusing. *JadiCurhat***

**Ok, untuk pemberiyahuan, Pliiiiiiiiisssssssssss**

**Chingudeul jgn pada BASH PARA CAST. BASH Hae Rim aja deh! Kan Hae Rim yang buat ceritanya. **

**Ok, Deal!**

**Tapi NGEBASH Hae Rim juga pake kata2 sayang aja yah *Plaaakkk***

**OH Ya, Hae Rim juga ngerasa di chap ini agak aneh dan maksa gimana gitu yah!**

**Tapi Cuma mau kasih flashback tentang Kyumin dikit dan Yewook jaman unyu-unyu. Walau ampe sekarang Wook tetep UNYU. *Dicium WOOK***

**OK, Saatnya ngebalesin RIVIUW :**

**Chaery: Annyeong. Gomawo udah mampir dan riviuw. Riviuw lagi yah ^^**

** Guest: mian, up date-nya lelet kayak ddangkoma. Tenang... ending tetep Kyuwook kok. Gomawook udh riviuw. Riviuw lagi yah ^^**

** cho ryeohaeminsi: heheheh Mianhae saeng~~ Up date-nya lelet. Gomawook udh riviuw. Mian kalo part ini gk memuaskan. *Pundung***

**ELF-KKKKK: GomawOOK ^^**

**Minkyuwook ship: Gomawook ^^**

**Guest: Eh? Kayak peramal. Malah tebakannya keren lagi. Tapi, Hae rim gk akan seekstrim itu kok nyiksa *Plaakk* Wook. Gomawook udh review ^^**

**Kim Sooyeon: Gomawook udh ngingetin. Sebenernya Hae Rim Cuma sengaja aja bikin suara asli Wook. Biar yang baca bisa langsung ngebayang suara Wook yang asli. Kan suara tenor Wook juga mirip kayak cewek. Jadi sengaja Hae rim buat gtu. Heheheh^^**

**Kim Ryuna: hohohoho Tenang Chingu. Kyu udah Hae rim jampi2 biar gk kalah sama masa lalunya. Awas aja kalo dia ampe ngejandain (?) Wook. Gomawook ^^**

**ArissiAriesta Chocolatta,: hohohohoho tenang chingu. Bakal ada malam HOT untuk pasangan angel-evil itu. Tapi sabaaarrrr, egk sekarang dong. Dan pasti lah ada generasi Cho selanjutnya. Niekie? Ntar di samain deh sama jenis kelamin anak Kyuwook *Plaaakk*. Gomawook ^^**

**yumiewooki: ne...ne... arasseo. Ini FF akan tetep Kyuwook kok. Tapi nyiksa si baik hati Wook, dikit egk apa2 kali yah? *Dibakar Ryeosomnia***

**dhia bintang: ok, Hae Rim jawab pertanyaan chingu yg banyak itu yah. *Pllakkk**

**Yups, Yesung memang saudara Ryeowook, Tapi... masih rahasia kelanjutannya. Kekekeke ^^. Tentang haeHyuk, Hae rim mang sengaja. Hyuk blendung (?) duluan baru dinikahin Hae. Di luar kan biasa hal kayak gitu. *Dijitak HaeHyuk*. Hm... soal Seo, kayaknya Cuma chingu yg ngeh keberadaannya, dan dia lumayan berperan dalam hubungan Kyuwook. *Smirk*. Udah ada kan moment Kyumin di chap ini?**

**Kyuwooksbaby: aigooo... review kamu masuk kok baby... Ne, ini udh lanjut. *lamaaa***

**Cassiopeia-ELF-kkkkkkk: Hm... Kayaknya Sungmin gk akan jadi perusak kok. Tapi, kita liat ntar yah *Smirk*. Tuh *Nunjuk Yunho* pair buat Ming. Gimana? Suka gk sama pair ming?**

**CaLLOonN sSRr: Wookie? Dia baik2 aj kok. Paling sakit hati sedikit. *Plaaakk**

**Wook: Gomawook udh suka. Iya, iya... Disini Cuma ada Kyuwook kok. ^^**

**Tifafawookie: gimana? Udah tau kan yang terjadi sama Kyu dan WOOk?**

**Ryeona: sayur toge emang enak Chingu. *Plaaakkk. Kyu aja udh setan, ya setiap hari ada ditubuhnya aj tuh setan. *Dijitak Kyu*. Gimana kalo Wook sama Hae aja? *Gk nyambung***

**Tia woonwook: oh ya? Gomawoo udh ngingetin. Apa semakin kemari semakin mirip chingu? Riviuw lagi yah, biar Hae Rim tau harus gmanain ni FF. ^^**

**Rye: Gomawook ^^**

**Cho97: ne, bakal Kyuwook kok endingnya. Sibum? Entar kita kontrak deh. Pada mau gk main di FF ini. *Plaaakkk**

**devi. : kyaaa... jgn asah golok dong. Padahal Hae rim emang mau nyiksa Wook. *Dibakar Ryeosomnia :P**

** zakurafrezee: ne, Kyuwook gk akan pisah. Ok!**

**Momoshfly2401: ne, Hae rim juga gk mau but ming jadi perusak hubungan Kyuwook. Tapi... *Smirk***

**choi Ryeosomnia: Ne...ne... tuh si yeye udh muncul. Tapi seiprit(?) doang. Besok2 kita banyakin deh. Ming juga gk akan jdi perusak hubngan Kyuwook kok, Tapi... masih ~~~ ^^**

**dwiihae: andwaeee~~ jgn sujud depan Hae rim. Doain aja semoga Hae rim cepat jadian sama haeppa. *DijitakHyuk***

**SparKSomniA0321: huaaaa... jangan bakar Hae Rim. Entar Kyuwook malah gk bisa bersatu dong? *Pllakkk**

**KiKyuWook: Ne, Kyuwook gk akan pisah Kok. ^^**

**yoon HyunWoon: andwaaaeeee... Ming udah jadi hak milik Yunho oppa. Jadi gk boleh buat chingu. Hehehehe ^^**

**choi rae rim: udah tau kan gmana reaksi Wook? Atau masih abu-abu? **

**ryeofha2125: wookie akan sering nangis. Karena Hae rim akan siksa wook dikit. *Plaakkk**

**KyuLov: hehehehe kali ini apa masih jamuran chingu? *Pllaaaakkkkkk**

**SimbaRella: hyaaa... bukan ming yg gatel, tapi yang buat cerita yg gatel. *Pllaakkk**

**Kyu mah genitnya kalo sama Wook aja. Sama yang lain egk. Udah Hae rim jampi2 biar gk kabur. *Pllaaaakkk**

**Gomawook buat semua yg udah nyempetin Review. *Bow**

**#Hug N Kiss for you***

**Buat ****_silent reader_**** tunjukan dirimu. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Tap….Tap….Tap…..

Lelaki tegap dengan tinggi semampainya berjalan tergesa melewati koridor rumah sakit yang masih sepi itu. Bahkan semua pasien baru saja membuka matanya. Mata elangnya meneliti setiap ruang rawat, mencari ruangan yang ditujunya. Sebab ruangan itu sejak kemarin malam mengganggu pikirannya.

Mata elangnya membulat sempurna begitu mendapati ruangan yang dicarinya. Senyum manis tersungguing dibibir tebalnya. Dengan perlahan setelah memantapkan hati dan mengatur detak jantungnya, _namja_ tampan itu memutar knop pintu berwarna _dark brown_.

_Ckleeekkkk_

Pintu yang bahkan tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya itu perlahan terbuka. Senyum yang tadi terlukis dibibirnya semakin melebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Minnie-ah….."

_Yeoja_ manis bermata kelinci itu tersenyum manis, kemudian berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan tubuh tegap _namja_ tadi.

"_Hiksss_…. Yunho _Oppa_. _Mianhae_….."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepas jas yang semula rapi ditubuhnya. Dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kebanggaannya selama ini. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Mendapati Ryeowook-nya yang masih saja mengadakan mogok bicara padanya. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menelpon _umma_-nya untuk membujuk Ryeowook. Dan seperti _tipikal_ Ryeowook, dengan suara cerianya dia mengatakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Malah Ryeowook juga mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedikit sensitive dan menanggapi ini sebagai hal yang besar.

Kyuhyun mengurut pelipisnya. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir kembali tentang kejadian kemarin sampai pagi tadi.

_"Katakan Kyu… Kenapa kau membohongiku?"_

_"Bisakah kau memberikan alasannya padaku? Kenapa kau berbohong?"_

Kembali… Kyuhyun seperti merasakan _de javu_ dan mendengar suara pilu Ryeowook saat bertanya padanya. Kembali teringat tatapan dari _caramel_ indah Ryeowook yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. Tidak….. Ryeowook-nya tidak boleh kecewa, apalagi tersakiti.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk bolos kantor hari ini dan menemui istrinya. Menjelaskan semua kebohongannya. Dia tidak ingin dihantui rasa bersalah. Tidak ingin mengingat hal yang telah berlalu dan membuatnya semakin terbebani. Dan yang paling penting, dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati seseorang yang kini sangat dicintainya. Tidak….. Kyuhyun tak ingin!

"Cho _sajangnim_…." Panggil suara lembut _yeoja_ yang kini tengah berada di depan Kyuhyun, tapi seolah buta _namja_ tampan itu malah melewatinya begitu saja sebelum suara lembut Seohyun mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Seohyun dengan beberapa map ditangannya. Kyuhyun kembali mengurut pelipisnya melihat tumpukan map itu. Setiap hari dia masuk kerja, tapi kenapa kerjaannya tak jua selesai.

"_Oppa_ kenapa? Apa _oppa_ sakit?" Tanya Seohyun cemas begitu mendapati tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. Belum lagi kantung matanya yang menghitam, serta mata obsidannya yang menyiratkan masalah yang bertumpuk. Tidak lagi dipedulikannya jika dia sudah bersikap tidak hormat pada atasannya itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Seo, apa aku boleh sehari ini saja bolos?"

Seohyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Wae? _Oppa_ ada masalah?" seohyun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Menelisik wajah tampan atasannya. "Apa masalah dengan wookie _eonni_?"

Kyuhyun menatap kaget ke arah Seohyun. Apa dia begitu mudah ditebak?

"Jadi benar ya. Ryeowook _eonni_ masalahnya." Seohyun tersenyum ganjil. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "_Oppa_ mau cerita?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Cerita? Dengan Seohyun maksudnya? Apa dia bisa dipercaya?

.

.

.

Ting~tong… Ting~tong…..

Bel rumah Ryeowook berbunyi. Beberapa kali seolah yang menekannya tak sabar ingin masuk. Ryeowook mengumpat siapa pun yang menekan bel-nya dengan brutal itu. Ryeowook mengambil karet rambut yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Kemudian menguncir asal rambut coklatnya.

Ting~tong…..

Kembali bel itu berbunyi untuk yang kesekian kali. "Iya… Sebentar." Teriak Ryeowook geram. "Awas saja kalau yang datang Hyukkie eonni. Aku akan memasak Dong jae hidup-hidup." Umpatnya kesal.

Ting~ Tong…..

"Yakkk…." Ryeowook memutar knop pintu dan langsung berteriak. Rencananya untuk marah-marah gagal total. Apalagi rencana memasak Dong Jae hidup-hidup, semuanya jauh dari angan-angan.

Jangankan untuk marah, menutup bibir mungilnya saja dia tak sanggup. Orang di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan roh-nya untuk sesaat.

_Greeepppp…._

Ryeowook tersentak. Caramelnya membulat sempurna. Kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Mencoba kembali mengumpulkan roh-nya. Dengan seenak hidung-nya, orang itu memeluk tubuh ramping Ryeowook. Kalau Kyuhyun tau, maka habislah dia dimakan oleh raja iblis.

"Wookie~ah…. _Bogoshippo_…. _Jeongmal_ _bogoshippo_…."

Tanpa sadar tangan mungil Ryeowook ikut melingkari punggung kekar namja yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Entah kenapa suara _baritone_ yang lembut itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Entah kenapa hanya dengan mendengar suara _baritone_ itu kerinduan dalam hatinya mendesak, membuat hatinya sakit sekaligus lega.

"_Oppa_….. _nado_ _bogoshippo_… Hikss…." Akhirnya isakan itu lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Semakin di eratkan pelukannya di tubuh _namja_ yang dipanggilnya _oppa_ itu. Melesakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang seorang Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

"Begitu lah ceritanya Seo. Apa yang harus oppa lakukan?" ujar Kyuhyun frustasi.

Entah raja setan mana yang menghasut Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya dia malah memilih bercerita dengan Seohyun. Kau boleh saja gila Kyu, tapi tidak harus segila ini juga kan?

Apa kau yakin _yeoja_ ini dapat dipercaya? Yakin? apa karena kau fikir dia sahabat istrimu? Bukankah selama ini juga kau tidak benar-benar percaya akan hal ini?

Seohyun mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut, sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Seohyun pun ikut tersentak melihat penolakan dari namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Maaf oppa. Aku tidak sengaja. Hanya mencoba membuat oppa tenang. Tapi, yang ada malah jadi tidak nyaman. Maaf." Seohyun menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu dengan yang telah dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak hati pun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang dipastikan tidak gatal sama sekali. Kemudian menunduk malu, menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Ya, dia merasa bersalah karena seperrinya sikapnya itu sedikit berlebihan, bukan?

"Hm... Lalu oppa harus bagaimana Seo?" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara, mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

"Menurutku, akan lebih baik jika oppa tidak membicarakannya dulu dengan Wookie eonni. Bukan maksudku untuk menyuruh oppa untuk terus menutupi kenyataan ini, hanya saja…." Seohyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Mata bulatnya memandang prihatin .

"Hanya apa, Seo?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Seohyun seperti tidak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, namun melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak tega. "…. Hanya saja, aku takut Wookie eonni akan sedih, dan mungkin bisa saja meninggalkan oppa."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ucapan terakhir yeoja ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Ryeowook-nya akan meninggalkannya? Tidak Cho Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tidak se-_naif_ itu. Dia bukan yeoja yang berpikiran sedangkal itu. Tapi….

"Orang bisa saja berubah, Oppa. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook eonni kan? Yeoja, lebih senang dibahagiakan walau harus dengan kebohongan sekalipun."

Seperti bisa membaca ekspresi Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Seohyun kembali menguapkan kata-kata yang semakin menguatkan ucapannya yang seolah-olah benar.

Kyuhyun semakin ciut. Benar…. Seohyun benar! Bisa saja kan, ryeowook sangat kecewa dengan Kyuhyun, kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi…. Bohong? Benar dia harus terus berbohong selama jangka waktu yang tidak bisa dipastikan? Atau biarkan saja semua masalah ini berlalu tanpa kejelasan apa pun. _Toh_, seiring berjalannya waktu semua kan terlupakan dan kembali membaik seperti semula.

Selagi Kyuhyun asyik dengan pikiran dan analisa-analisanya yang semakin aneh, yeoja manis di depannya tengah serius mengamati tiap perubahan yang terjadi paa wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Namja yang sejak dulu dicintainya.

Bibir tipisnya tersenyum manis. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri membuncah dalam hatinya melihat Kyuhyun yang 'sepertinya' terpengaruh dengan ucapan omong kosongnya barusan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terus mendekap erat tubuh kekar Yesung. Sejak tadi dia tidak berkata apa pun, dan melakukan apa pun. Bahkan menyediakan minum untuk Yesung saja tidak, apalagi menanyakan kabar oppa-nya itu.

Yesung yang memang memahami betul sifat dari adik kecilnya itu hanya ikut diam. Membiarkan Ryeowook melakukan apa pun yang disukainya, seperti sekarang. Dia tidak akan memaksa jika Ryeowook tidak ingin bercerita. Walau hanya menjadi sandaran untuk adiknya, dia sudah merasa cukup. Apa pun, asal membuat Ryeowook nyaman.

"Oppa…" Ryeowook memanggil Yesung dengan suara manjanya. Yesung hanya berdehem seraya terus mengelus sayang punggung adiknya. "Kira-kira apa alasan seseorang melakukan kebohongan?" Lanjut Ryeowook.

Yesung sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bibir tipis Wookie. Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya. Caramelnya menatap lekat pada wajah tampan Yesung.

"Oppa…." Panggilnya lagi.

Yesung tersenyum, balas menatap caramel indah Ryeowook. "Apa wookie pernah berbohong?" Kata Yesung kembali bertanya.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya imut. Kemudian tangan mungilnya mengelus boneka jerapah yang sudah kumal, yang tadi dibawa Yesung. "Iya… Wookie pernah berbohong." Ucapnya polos.

Yesung tersenyum geli, dan masih memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu. "Berbohong tentang apa?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook kembali berfikir. "Uh…. Itu kan banyak sekali oppa. Wookie sudah lupa." Ucapnya dengan nada manja. Membuat Yesung semakin gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Aiigooo… ternyata adik tersayang oppa ini, banyak berbohong juga, eoh?"

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya, kemudian menatap sinis yang sangat gagal pada namja bersurai hitam itu.

"kkkkk….." Yesung tertawa melihat mimik yang dipasang wookie pada wajah imutnya. Kemudian menbali menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya, tanpa penolakan dari si empunya tubuh. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Tidak pantas di wajah manismu." Goda Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum, dan tanpa sadar memukul dada bidang Yesung. "Habisnya~~ Oppa mengatai Wookie tukang bohong."

"iya…iya…. Adik oppa yang manis ini bukan tukang bohong, hanya saja pernah berbohong."

Ryeowook berdecih. "Maknanya sama-sama negatif, Oppa."

Yesung tersenyum, kemudian membelai sayang kepala Ryeowook. "Lalu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan oppa tadi?"

Ryeowook diam, tampaknya yeoja manis itu tengah berkutat dengan fikirannya. "Wookie pernah bohong pada eomma tentang bolos sekolah."

"Apa alasannya wookie bohong?" Ryeowook melepas pelukan Yesung, dan menatap mata kelam itu.

"Wookie takut dimarahi eomma karena sudah bolos." Ucapnya polos. "Hmm…." Lanjutnya lagi. "Wookie juga pernah bohong pada Kyuhyun tentang sesuatu, dan oppa juga tidak perlu tau." Wookie mempout bibirnya saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Oppa tau. Apa pun tentang wookie dan Kyuhyun oppa juga tidak mau tau." Ucapnya ketus.

Ryeowook tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. "Alasannya wookie bohong saat itu, takut Kyuhyun kecewa."

"Kenapa takut Kyuhyun kecewa?"

"Karena Wookie sayang Kyuhyun, dan tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun bersedih karena kecewa pada Wookie."

Ucapan perhatian yang ditujukan Ryeowook untuk Kyuhyun tentu saja membuat hati namja bermata sipit ini sakit. Seperti ada yang tengah mencubit relung hatinya. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih dan tak suka itu muncul mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menyenggol lengan Yesung saat di dapati Yesung sedang melamun. "Oppa, kenapa malah melamun?"

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian memasang senyum _ekspress_-nya. Tidak mau membuat Ryeowook merasa aneh atau cemas.

"Hm…. Itulah beberapa alasan kenapa orang berbohong, Wookie. Karena takut dimarahi, takut membuat orang kecewa, dan malah takut membuat orang sedih. Seperti yang wookie pikirkan, mungkin beberapa orang juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

Ryeowook tampak berfikir. Mencerna semua ucapan Yesung yang membuatnya yakin, mungkin yang Kyuhyun lakukan sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya saat dia berbohong dengan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Seperti pasukan oksigen yang semakin lama semakin menipis. Seperti inikah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun dan juga eomma-nya saat dia berbohong? Apa Tuhan memberinya karma, agar dia juga merasakan yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat dia dibohongi?

.

.

.

Yeoja manis itu akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit saat dinyatakan keadaannya membaik. Apalagi kini dia sudah dijemput oleh namja yang selama ini mencari keberadaan yeoja manis itu.

"Apa kita sudah bisa pulang sekarang, min?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Sungmin masuk ke kamar rawatnya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu dia permisi pada Yunho untuk meminta sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Yunho.

Yunho mendelik heran melihat kertas kecil yang berada di genggaman yeoja manis itu. Seakan mengerti, Sungmin pun menjelaskan melalui kalimat kiasan yang diyakininya Yunho mengerti.

"Oppa, aku akan menemuinya sebentar." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata tajam milik namja-nya. Yunho menghela nafas berat. Sebagai jawaban _ambigu_ yang diberikan pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah…. Biar oppa antar, _ne_." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya ragu, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak kebaikan hati namja tampan di depannya ini. Dengan segera Yunho membawa tas Sungmin. Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan yang berbau khas rumah sakit itu. Tangan besar Yunho mengenggam erat tangan mungil Sungmin. Membawa Yeoja-nya yang masih dalam keadaan lemah itu secara perlahan. Sangat hati-hati, seolah Sungmin adalah barang berharga yang bila jatuh akan rusak berkeping-keping.

_"Tuhan…. Hanya kali ini saja. Biarkan aku benar-benar ikhlas menjalani segalanya." _Inner Sungmin dalam hati. Tanpa Yunho sadari, mata kelincinya sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening yang biasa disebut air mata.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan SeoHyun baru saja memasuki lobi kantor besar miliknya, saat obsidannya menangkap sosok yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya. Yeoja itu mengenakan syal merah, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Dan, dia bersama seorang namja tinggi dan tampan yang setia mengenggam tangan kecilnya.

Kyuhyun menghelas nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian kembali berjalan, diikuti Seohyun di belakangnya yang menatap heran melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sedikit aneh.

"Kyu….." cicit suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin dan namja tinggi yang terus menggenggam tangannya erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Seo, bawa tamu saya ke ruangan saya." Perintah Kyuhyun pada Seohyun. Yeoja itu mengangguk sekilas, kemudian membimbing dua sejoli itu. Namun sebelum mereka berjalan lebih jauh, namja tinggi bermarga Jung itu menghentikan langkah Sungmin.

"Oppa, tunggu saja di mobil." Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya imut, kemudian Yunho hanya tersenyum manis seraya membelai pipi berisi Sungmin. Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Seohyun membimbing Sungmin menuju ruangan Kyuhyun, setelah namja bermarga Cho itu lebih dulu pamit untuk pergi ke toilet.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, menulusuri dinding-dinding kokoh sepanjang koridor menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. "Silahkan masuk, nona." Ujar Seohyun ramah. Yeoja manis itu menunduk hormat, kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Mau minum apa, hm… nona….."

"Sungmin, namaku Lee Sungmin." Sungmin tersenyum ramah. Seohyun pun ikut tersenyum.

_"Lee Sungmin ya…."_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya setelah Seohyun mengantarkan minuman yang dipesan Sungmin tadi. Kemudian meninggalkan sepasang mantan kekasih ini.

Kyuhyun duduk dihadapannya. Tangan Sungmin bergetar begitu meletakkan gelas minumnya. Kyuhyun berdehem, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras. Sungmin pun terus menundukkan kepalanya. Belum berani menatap namja tampan yang pernah ada di hatinya itu.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam dalam keheningan, akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. Memulai perbincangan yang sudah di rangkainya dari saat dia masih di rumah sakit.

"Kyu….." Panggil Sungmin lirih. Mata _foxy_-nya mencoba menatap ke dalam obsidian Kyuhyun. "Aku, ingin minta maaf padamu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam. "Kau tidak bersalah apa pun, ming." Ujar Kyuhyun datar. Disandarkannya punggung kekarnya pada sandaran kursi. "Semuanya sudah ku anggap selesai. Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku sudah memiliki masa depan sekarang. Dan aku sangat bahagia."

Mata foxy Sungmin meredup seketika. "Terima kasih, Ming. Ini semua juga berkat kau." Seperti tergigit semut, hatinya merasa sedikit sakit mendengar ucapan tegas KYuhyun, apalagi mimik namja tampan itu menunjukkan semua yang dikatakannya. Mata foxy-nya memanas seketika. Dibuangnya pandangan ke segala arah, asal tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata mata indah itu malah menangkap figura di sebuah meja di pojok ruangan itu. Namja tampan yang sudah pasti Kyuhyun, mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih. Berdampingan bersama yeoja imut yang dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu. Kim Ryeowook yang tengah mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna senada dengan tuxedo KYuhyun. Sepasang pengantin itu tersenyum manis ke arah kamera yang membidik. SEnyuman mereka memancarkan kebahagiaan yang sangat.

"Bukan... Ini bukan tentang kita Kyu." ucap Sungmin masih menatap figura manis itu. "Ini tentang Ryeowook. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya karena sudah memeluk suaminya, di depan matanya. Aku tau dia sangat tersakiti. Walau mungkin kau sudah menjelaskan segalanya, tapi aku ingin meminta maaf secara langsung padanya. Jadi, datanglah kesini." Sungmin memberikan kertas kecil pada KYuhyun. Dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerimanya. "Itu alamat apartemen-ku. Aku mengundang kalian berdua untuk datang makan malam bersama. Kapan pun itu, pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka." Sungmin tersenyum manis, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun sebelum tangan mungilnya menyentuh knop pintu kokoh itu, Sungmin berbalik.

"Aku bahagia karena Ryeowook-lah yang mendampingimu." setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun mengenggam erat kertas yang tadi diberi Sungmin. kemudian bibir seksinya melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Kami pasti akan datang." ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata begitu angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Dia sedang berdiri di balkon kamar, menungggu kepulangan Kyuhyun. Hatinya tak lagi gundah seperti pagi bertekad akan meminta maaf pada suaminya karena sudah bersikap berlebihan. Walau sebenarnya bukan dia yang salah, tapi apa pun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, sekalipun itu kebohongan, dia tetap memaafkannya.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, begitu ia sadar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu, sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Kyuhyun yang pulang kerja dengan tampang lelahnya.

Ryeowook mengusap peluh yang sedikit membanjiri kening Kyuhyun. "Apa hari ini begitu melelahkan?" Tanya Ryeowook lembut seraya terus mengusap peluh itu dengan lembut. "Apa Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. bibirnya tersenyum manis mendapati perlakuan lembut istrinya. Dengan perlahan dilingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi pinggang ramping Ryeowook.  
"Apa Wookie juga sudah makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Ryeowook mengangguk imut.

"Kyunnie..." panggil Ryeowook manja.

"Hm..." Kyuhyun berdehem kecil, kemudian memeluk tubuh Ryeowook utuh. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher jenjang sang istri. Menikmati aroma yang menjadi candu untuknya.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi pagi." Ryeowook membelai rambut belakang Kyuhyun. "Aku tau, aku sudah bersifat sangat kekanak-kanakan."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Ryeowook. Kemudian mencium lembut bibir mungil istrinya. "Tidak. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku yah." Ucapnya lembut. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk imut. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali mencium Ryeowook. hanya beberapa menit saja. SEtelahnya, dia mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam tas kerjanya. "Ini hadiah sebagai permintaan maafku."

Ryeowook menerima kertas itu dan mengernyit bingung. "Tiket?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya, tiket Liburan. Kita akan mengadakan bulan madu kedua."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**_huaaaaaaaaa..._**

**_lama tidak up date. maaf ne, lagi sibuk dengan laporan PKL. _**

**_Maaf juga gk bisa bls review-nya satu-satu. Tapi, semua reviewnya aku baca kok. review kalian adalah penyemangat untukku. _**

**_thanks buat semua yg udah review. *Hug N Kiss dari hae Rim*_**

**_RnR lagi yah..._**

**_Gomawookkk ^^_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stay With Me**

Tittle : Stay With Me

Chapter : 6

Pairing : Kyuwook na other.

Warning : GS, Typos, Craick Pair, ide pasaran, cerita aneh, dll.

Disclaimer : Super Junior memang bukan punya aku, tapi Donghae milikku dan EunHyuk. *Wink*

.

.

.

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk berwarna merah itu. Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam, dan dia baru tiba di rumahnya. Direnggangkan seluruh tubuhnya, mencoba mengusir lelah yang sejak tadi menghinggapinya. Donghae menguap lebar-lebar, rasa kantuk semakin menyerangnya.

Dia berjalan kearah kamar utama di rumah tersebut. Namun, belum sempat dia membuka pintu kamar itu, sesosok yeoja berambut pirang keluar dari kamar tersebut membawa sebuah gelas mini yang diyakini gelas itu milik anak mereka, Dong Jae.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanya Hyuk Jae saat mata kucingnya menangkap sosok kekar sang suami. Hyuk Jae tersenyum manis, kemudian mencium pipi Donghae. Dan dibalas balik oleh Donghae.

"Kenapa lama sekali pulangnya?"

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar bersamaan dari pasangan suami istri tersebut. Membuat keduanya tersenyum geli.

"Tadi ada rapat mendadak dengan _klien_." Jawab Donghae. "Lalu, kenapa kau belum tidur, Hyukkie?" Donghae membelai sayang rambut panjang istrinya.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum manis. "Aku baru saja menidurkan Dong Jae. Hari ini dia rewel sekali." Hyuk Jae _mempoutkan_ bibir _cherry_-nya.

"_Jinja_?" Tanya Donghae menggoda. Kemudian dia membimbing Hyuk Jae untuk masuk ke kamar mereka.

Hyuk Jae mencubit perut Donghae, dan hanya dibalas dengan desisan dari Donghae. "Kau ini. Dong Jae sedang sakit."

Donghae mengernyit, kemudian mendatangi tempat tidur putra tersayangnya. Diletakkan punggung tangannya di kening _baby_ tampannya. "Panas. Dia demam?"

Hyuk Jae mengangguk, kemudian membenarkan letak selimut Dong Jae. "Iya…" Hyuk Jae menatap sedih kearah putranya yang tertidur lelap. Kemudian tangan putihnya mengelus sayang rambut tebal milik Dong Jae.

"_Eomma_, menyuruh kita pulang ke Jepang." Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. Hyuk Jae sontak menatap heran kearahnya. "Besok." Lanjut Donghae lagi. Dari saku jas-nya, dia mengeluarkan 3 buah tiket. Dan diterima Hyuk Jae.

"Jam 3 sore kita akan pergi." Jelas Donghae lagi.

"Tapi Hae-ah…. Dong Jae kan sakit. Mana mungkin dia ikut terbang ke Jepang."

Donghae memijat pelipisnya. Saat tadi istrinya mengatakan kalau anak mereka Dong Jae atau Jae sedang sakit, dalam hati dia yakin kalau keberangkatan mereka akan bermasalah. Mana mungkin mereka membawa Jae yang sedang sakit terbang ke Jepang. Tapi, ibunya juga membutuhkan mereka. Ayahnya di Jepang sedang sakit parah, perusahaan mereka tidak ada yang meng-_handle_ karena ibunya juga sibuk mengurus ayahnya.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Baiklah, biar aku saja yang pergi ke Jepang. Kau mengurus Jae saja disini." Ucapnya bijak. Kemudian bibir seksinya mengulum senyum.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum getir. Beberapa saat dia terdiam, memandangi wajah Jae dan wajah Donghae bergantian. Otaknya pun ikut berfikir, kira-kira keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya. Hyuk jae mendekati sosok suaminya. Dibukanya jas kerja yang masih membalut tubuh kekar suaminya. Seolah mengerti, Donghae pun mengikuti pergerakan Hyuk jae.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan ikut bersamamu. _Eomma_ juga pasti membutuhkanku untuk menjaga _Appa_."

Donghae sontak menatap heran pada istrinya. Dan seperti mengerti, Hyuk Jae pun semakin memperjelas ucapnnya. "Kita hanya pergi berdua, Hae-ah."

"Lalu, Jae?" Tanya Donghae semakin bingung.

Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Yunho memberhentikan mobil mewahnya tepat di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis. Diliriknya sesosok _yeoja_ manis bermata kelinci yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas. Dibelainya sayang rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Membenarkan poninya yang menutup separuh wajah manisnya. Dia menghela nafas berat. Kemudian bibir seksinya tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau sudah membawa dia kembali padaku." Ucapnya lembut. Kemudian dengan sayang, dikecupnya kening Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, dia keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Bergerak menuju sisi lainnya tempat dimana _yeoja_ manis itu masih tertidur.

Dilepasnya sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuh Sungmin. Kemudian dengan mudahnya diangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya, membuat si empunya tubuh sedikit menggeliat. Namun begitu tubuh mungil itu tidak memberi reaksi yang berarti, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah besar itu. Begitu dia sampai didepan rumah besar itu, dia sudah di sambut oleh yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik, yang diketahui sebagai _eomma-_nya serta namja tampan bertubuh tegap yang diketahui sebagai _Appa_-nya.

"Yunho-ah, Sungmin kenapa?" Tanya nyonya Jung khawatir. Dengan langkah gontai dia menghampiri sosok putranya yang masih menggendong Sungmin.

"SSsttttt…" Desis Yunho pelan. Nyonya Jung hanya mengernyit bingung, namun tuan Jung meremas pundaknya pelan. "Sungmin sedang tidur, _yeobo_." Ucap tuan Jung tenang.

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Kemudian membenarkan letak gendongannya. "Baiklah…. Cepat bawa Sungmin ke kamar." Ucap nyonya Jung hati-hati.

Yunho melangkah lagi, menuju kamar-nya. "_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tidur juga lah. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Yunho sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di kasur besar itu. Dengan hati-hati diselimutinya tubuh mungil Sungmin. Dia berlutut di samping kasur itu. Digenggamnya jari Sungmin yang sedikit dingin. Tangan kanannnya membelai poni Sungmin dengan sayang.

Mata elangnya terus menatap wajah manis yang masih terlihat pucat itu. Dia begitu menikmati kegiatannya hingga tidak ingin sedikit pun mengedipkan matanya yang mulai terasa lelah. Seolah-olah, jika di berkedip sekali saja, maka sosok itu akan kembali hilang seperti dulu. Dan membuatnya terluka seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

_Yeoja_ manis dengan kulit seputih susunya, tengah menikmati malam-malam dingin di balkon kamarnya. Dia membiarkan tubuh tingginya diterpa angin malam. Ditangannya terdapat gelas mini berisi sebuah cairan berwarna coklat madu yang mengandung kadar alcohol.

Mata coklatnya memandang jauh ke depan. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum manis, entah pada siapa. Namun, dalam otaknya dia terus memikirkan tentang pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi siang. Akh…. Bukan pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun saja yang membuatnya tersenyum aneh seperti orang gila itu, tapi juga perbincangannya dengan namja bermarga Cho yang membuatnya merasa…. Bolehkan dia mengatakan ini? dia merasa bahagia.

_"Ryeowook marah pada oppa. Karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk Oppa. Dia merasa Oppa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Dari wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang bermasalah dengan fikirannya sendiri. _

_"Seseorang?" Seohyun mengernyit bingung. Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan masih sedikit ambigu. Dia belum bisa menangkap dengan pasti maksud dari ucapan namja yang dulu menjadi kakak kelasnya saat Senior High School. Tapi kemudian otak pintarnya kembali menangkap keganjalan dari cerita Kyuhyun barusan. "Menyembunyikan sesuatu?"_

_Kyuhyun kembalikan menegakkan kepalanya. Dia mengangguk lemah. "Sungmin, atau Lee Sungmin. Dia, yeoja yang kami tolong saat dia pingsan dijalan."_

_"Lalu kenapa yeoja itu memeluk Oppa?" Tanya Seohyun semakin ingin tahu. _

_Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Seohyun. Yeoja manis itu mengeernyit bingung, namun mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun. "Oppa, hanya memberitahu ini padamu. Lee Sungmin adalah mantan yeojachingu Oppa…." Dia berhenti sebantar, menegakkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "…Sekaligus cinta pertama, Oppa."_

_Seohyun tersentak kaget begitu mendengar pengakuan dari Kyuhyun. Mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali. Namun, secepat kesadarannya kembali dia pun bertanya lagi. _

_"Mantan yeojachingu oppa? Dan Ryeowook eonni tidak mengetahui hal ini sama sekali?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk- lagi. dia memejamkan obsidannya, kemudin kembali membuka suaranya. "Mungkin karena kekuatan cinta dari wookie lah yang membuatnya tau kalau oppa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Membuka kedua obsidannya yang berwarna hitam pekat. "Oppa tidak menyangka akan bertemu dia lagi, dan bahkan tidak berharap bertemu lagi dengannya." _

_"Wae? Apa karena oppa masih mencintai yeoja itu?"_

_Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tangan pucatnya memainkan gelas cappuccino didepannya. "Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Membuat si gadis bermarga Seo itu tercekat. Entah kenapa dia tidak senang saat mendengar jawaban cepat dan terkesan mantap dari bibir Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi ucapannya melihat ekspresi aneh Seohyun. "Tidak, Oppa tidak lagi mencintainya. Karena cinta oppa hanya untuk Ryeowook seorang." _

_Andai Kyuhyun dapat membaca ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah manis yeoja itu, dia akan melihat ekspresi kesal yang samar dari wajah tersebut. Seohyun mengenggam kedua tangannya yang berada di bawah meja dengan erat. Giginya bergemeletuk kecil. _

_"Oppa hanya tidak ingin rasa benci kembali dalam diri oppa. Karena Ryeowook tidak menyukai oppa yang seperti itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, kemudian menyeruput gelas cappuccino-nya. Hanya dengan menyebut nama Ryeowook saja, membuatnya begitu bahagia. Hingga tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum. _

_Dan itu membuat yeoja manis didepannya semakin tidak suka. Tentu saja tidak suka, Karena ucapan yang memang terlalu jujur itu membuat hatinya terasa sangat…. Sakit. Dia benci begitu hatinya kembali merasa perih. Dia benci begitu jantungnya berdetak cepat tak beraturan, membuatnya sulit bernafas karena paru-parunya seperti terhimpit. Dan yang paling dibencinya adalah ekspresi bahagia si namja pujaan hati saat menyebut nama yang sangat tabuh untuknya. Karena itu akan membuatnya sangat sensitive. _

Seohyun tersenyum getir mengingatnya. Mata sipitnya tanpa diarahkan mengeluarkan cairan bening. "Lagi-lagi aku menangis." Ucapnya pilu. Tangan putihnya menyeka air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir itu.

Tangannya mengangkat gelas itu cukup tinggi, tepat di depan matanya. Di memainkan cairan dalam gelas tersebut. Menggoyang-goyankannya lambat-lambat. "Setelah Ryeowook, kenapa sekarang malah datang seorang lagi bernama Lee Sungmin." Dia diam sejenak, mengingat-ingat sesosok _yeoja_ yang tadi siang datang menemui Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ bernama Lee Sungmin itu hampir mirip dengan Ryeowook. Tubuh mereka sama-sama mungil. Wajah mereka pun sama-sama manis. Yang satu bermata kelinci, yang satu bermata _caramel_. Yang satu berambut coklat yang satu berambut hitam. Andai mereka berdiri berdampingan, mungkin banyak yang mengira kalau mereka adalah saudara. Bahkan bisa dibilang saudara kembar.

Seohyun masuk ke kamarnya. Meletakkan gelas mini yang cairannya sudah habis ditegaknya di meja nakas. Kemudian _yeoja_ manis itu berdiri di depan cermin yang besar dan tingginya hampir sama dengan tubuh rampingnya. Beberapa kali dia memutar-mutar tubuhnya, memainkan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Aku lebih cantik. Lebih langsing dan seksi. Aku juga lebih tinggi dari dua _yeoja_ kecil itu. Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun _chagi_ memilih _yeoja_-_yeoja_ kecil dan berdada datar seperti mereka?" Seohyun tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Sepertinya cairan tadi sudah membuatnya _hangover_. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang mini itu. Kemudian bergumam tidak jelas lagi. "Selamat tidur, Kyuhyun _chagi_."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat paginya diganggu oleh suara berisik dari pintu rumahnya. Entah siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini mengganggu acara sarapannya bersama istrinya. Berhubung Ryeowook sedang memasak, maka dialah yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu rumah itu.

_Ckleekkkk_

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja bertubuh mungil. _Namja_ itu mengenakan topi dan sebuah kaca mata berlensa. Kyuhyun memperhatikan si _namja_ dengan pandangan aneh.

"Anak sekolah dasar mana yang pagi-pagi sudah kehilangan orang tuanya?" Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Tuan. Saya ingin menawarkan anda ini." Si namja tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia menerima selebaran dari si _namja_ mini. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendengus kesal. Tanpa sadar diremasnya selebaran itu. Si _namja_ mungil bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Maaf jika anda tidak berminat tuan, saya permisi dulu." Si _Namja_ mungil langsung lari terbirit-birit sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar murka.

"Yakk…. Dasar anak kurang ajar. Kembali kau." Teriak Kyuhyun. Dia tidak peduli dengan pandangan tetangga sekitar yang menatapnya horor. Begitu si _namja_ mungil benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, dia pun beralih masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah menutup pintunya dengan tenaga ekstra.

Ryeowook berjengit kaget saat suara debuman kuat menyapa telinganya. Dia semakin mengkerutkan keningnya begitu mendapati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terkesan menahan marah.

Dia meletakkan mangkok sup kimchinya di atas meja bulat tersebut. Kemudian mendatangi Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tegap di ambang pintu menuju ruang makan.

"Ada apa, _hm_?" Ryeowook membelai sayang pipi Kyuhyun. Tapi si suami masih saja pada ekspresinya semula. Ryeowook mengambil selembaran yang digenggam kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Dia membaca selebaran itu, dan membuatnya kembali mengernyit. Entah kenapa, hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit suaminya itu mampu membuatnya mengernyit berkali-kali.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Ryeowook. Dia semakin bingung saat membaca selebaran itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas kesal. Dia menarik Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya duduk di kursi makan mereka.

"Kau tau, _chagi_…." Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "…Anak kecil kurang ajar itu, mengganggu pagi kita untuk hal sepele seperti ini." kyuhyun merebut selebaran yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu dari tangan Ryeowook, kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Dia terus memencet bel kita, mengganggu suasana pagi kita hanya untuk meminta kita membeli hasil _prakarya_ aneh miliknya itu." Kyuhyun menegak air putih yang berada di depannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum geli, kemudian mengelus punggung kekar sang suami. "Sudahlah Kyu. Dia hanya anak kecil. Jangan hanya karena hal itu, jadi merusak pagimu."

Kyuhyun memandang kesal kearah istri manisnya itu. "Kau membelanya, _chagi_?" Rajuk Kyuhyun dengan tampang anehnya. Kemudian memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya. Tangan-tangan kekarnya melingkar erat di sekeliling pinggang kecil itu. Meletakkan kepalanya di dada sang istri.

Ryeowook tersenyum lagi. Kyuhyun-nya bersikap manja. Dan ini jarang sekali terjadi. Tapi… saat-saat seperti inilah yang sangat disukainya.

Dia membelai sayang rambut ikal Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak membelanya, _yeobo_. Dia hanya berusaha saja. Seperti kau juga, yang berusaha bermanja-manja denganku." Kyuhyun menyeringai di balik pelukannya. Istrinya ini selalu tau apa yang dilakukannya.

Dia duduk tegak setelah melepas pelukannya. Seringai setan terpampang di wajahnya. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit bergidik ngeri. "Kenapa tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" Ryeowook menggeser kursinya, mencoba menjauh dari sosok tampan yang mengeluarkan aura hitam itu.

"Ayo makan." Ucap Ryeowook gugup, saat Kyuhyun terus menatapnya _intens_. Dia pun mencoba mengalihkan kegugupannya dengan menuangkan nasi pada piring Kyuhyun. Namun belum juga nasi dipiring Kyuhyun penuh, tangan pucat Kyuhyun sudah mencekal pergerakan tangan kecil Ryeowook.

"Kyuuuu~~~" cicit Ryeowook pelan. Entah kenapa, suara Ryeowook yang mencicit takut seperti itu membuatnya bergairah. Suara itu terdengar seksi dan nadanya mendayu manja.

Sontak Ryeowook membulatkan _caramel_-nya saat pergerakan Kyuhyun sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa saja. Hidung mancung mereka bahkan sudah saling bersentuhan. Ryeowook menelan susah _saliva_-nya. Tubuhnya seperti terkunci hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Bahkan _caramelnya_ saja tidak bisa berpaling dari _obsidian_ hitam milik Kyuhyun.

"Panggil namaku lagi, Wookie…" Bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Seringai setan itu masih tercetak dibibir seksinya.

Dan seperti tersihir, Ryeowook melakukan perintah Kyuhyun. "Kyu~~~" cicit Ryeowook lagi.

_Chuuppp….. _

Kyuhyun yang gemas, akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak menempelkan bibir seksinya pada bibir tipis Ryeowook. Kali ini caramel Ryeowook bukan lagi membulat, tapi sudah menutup rapat. Gerakan kyuhyun yang secepat pergerakan angin itu, membuatnya _reflex_ menutup kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryeowook. Sesaat tadi, saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, Kyuhyun hampir menemukan dirinya tidak bisa mencegah untuk melakukan lebih pada tubuh Ryeowook. Apalagi setan dalam dirinya, terus mengajaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Namun ternyata setan yang banyak dalam tubuhnya kalah pada bisikkan seorang malaikat. Hingga dia harus mengerang menahan hasratnya yang tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi.

Akhirnya dia hanya melumat lembut bibir sang istri, kemudian dengan terpaksa melepas ciuman yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya hangat. Kyuhyun masih menatap wajah Ryeowook yang memerah serta _caramelnya_ yang masih menutup rapat. Dibelainya sayang pipi merah yang menggemaskan itu. "Ayo kita makan, _chagi_."

Mendadak Ryeowook membuka matanya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan piringnya yang sudah penuh dengan beberapa macam lauk-pauk. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Kemudian dia tersadar saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengajaknya untuk makan. Dan dengan kikuk, dia pun mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun untuk mengisi piring kosongnya dengan beberapa macam lauk-pauk.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal saat daging yang biasa dibelinya habis tak bersisa. Saat Kyuhyun pergi kerja tadi, dia pun memutuskan untuk berbelanja karena beberapa bahan masakan di dalam kulkasnya sudah habis. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di Supermarket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Dalam _troli_ besinya, sudah terdapat beberapa macam bahan masakan. Dari buah-buahan, ikan, beberapa macam sayuran, walau Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayur, tapi setidaknya Ryeowook harus berbelanja sayur untuk melengkapi gizi mereka. Kemudian ada susu, minuman cola, makanan ringan, cokelat, roti dan lain-lain.

Tapi, hanya daginglah yang belum melengkapi belanjaannya. Bagaiman Kyuhyun akan makan kalau tidak ada daging? Akhirnya dia kembali menyusuri tempat daging lainnya. Dia memutuskan mengambil daging yang kualitasnya dibawah daging yang biasa dibelinya.

Saat dia meletakkan daging itu di dalam _troli_-nya, _caramelnya_ menyipit. Dia melihat sosok _yeoja_ cantik yang sangat dikenalnya, bersama seorang _baby_ mungil. Setelah memastikan bahwa sosok itu Hyuk Jae dan Dong Jae, dia pun menghampiri mereka.

"_Unnie_-ah….."

Ryeowook menepuk pelan pundak Hyuk Jae, membuat Hyuk Jae menoleh ke arahnya.  
"Ryeowookie…." Pekik Hyuk Jae heboh.

Kedua _yeoja_ manis itu berpelukan. Membuat si _baby_ Jae menatap mereka bergantian. Dia masih kecil, tidak akan mengerti apa yang dua orang dewasa itu lakukan. Jadi, sebagai reaksi kaget anak kecil yang _natural_, dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Hallo, _Baby_ Jae…" Ryeowook mencubit pipi gembul Jae setelah melepas pelukannya. Kemudian tangannya melambai-lambai kearah _baby_ Jae.

Dan seolah mengerti, Jae pun ikut melambaikan tangannya tersenyum lebar menampakkan giginya yang sudah mulai tumbuh di atas dan bawah gusinya.

"UUhhhh… _neomu_ _kyeopta_." Ucap Ryeowook gemas. "Sudah punya gigi, _eoh_?" Dong Jae masih terus melebarkan senyumnya, menampakkan giginya, seolah menunjukkan gigi-gigi susunya dengan bangga pada Wookie.

"Syukurlah bertemu denganmu disini." Ucap Hyuk jae tiba-tiba. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyuk jae.

"Ada apa unni?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Hyuk Jae terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggendong Dong Jae yang tadinya duduk dalam _troli_. Baby mungil itu sedang asyik dengan botol susunya. "Hari ini, aku dan Hae oppa akan ke Jepang. _Appa_ sedang sakit. Dan _eomma_ sibuk mengurus appa, membuat perusahaan disana terbengkalai." Hyuk Jae diam sesaat, dia kembali mengecek suhu tubuh Dong Jae yang masih demam sejak tadi malam.

"_Ahjussi_ sakit?" Tanya Ryeowook. Hyuk jae hanya mengangguk. Lalu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi, dia kini focus pada Dong Jae yang sedang menikmati susunya.

" Dong jae sedang sakit. Dan kami tidak mungkin membawanya bersama kami."

Ryeowook mengalihkan caramelnya, menatap ke dalam mata kucing yeoja bermarga Lee itu. "Kalau sakit kenapa di bawa kesini, _eoh_?" kesal Ryeowook. Dia meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Dong Jae. "Benar, dia panas Unni."

Ryeowook membenarkan letak syal yang mengelilingi leher kecil Dong Jae. Kemudian mengambilnya dari gendongan Hyuk Jae. "Sakit, _eoh_?" Dong Jae hanya mengerjapkan matanya sayu. Seolah-olah meyakinkan Ryeowook bahwa keadaannya memang tidak sehat. Tapi tetap sibuk dengan botol susunya.

"Kami ingin menitipkannya pada kalian wookie." Ucap Hyuk Jae tanpa basa-basi.

Ryeowook menatap Hyuk jae. "Benarkah?"

Hyuk jae mengangguk. "Kami tidak tau harus menitipkannya lagi pada siapa." Hyuk jae membelai sayang rambut Dong Jae. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Donghae _oppa_ sendiri kesana. Sedangkan _eomma_ sibuk mengurus _appa_, siapa yang akan mengurus Donghae?"

"Hm…" Ryeowook berdehem mengerti. "Baiklah, serahkan Dong Jae pada kami."

Hyuk Jae tersenyum senang menatap Ryeowook, dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh Ryeowook. "Hanya seminggu saja, wookie. Aku yakin Dong Jae tidak akan merepotkan kalian."

"Tenang saja unnie. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dong jae kan tidak nakal, yah."

Ryeowook menatap kearah Jae yang berada di gendongannya. Begitu pun Hyuk jae. Kedua yeoja manis itu tersenyum geli melihat Dong Jae yang sudah tertidur pulas berbantalkan dada Ryeowook. Tangan mungilnya masih memegang botol susu yang isinya sudah berkurang.

"Bersama dia, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Ryeowook tulus.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya. Pandangannya beralih kearah kamarnya yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara ryeowook bernyanyi merdu. Tapi, belum lagi sampai di kamar, obsidannya melebar saat menemukan ruang TV-nya berserakan. Tepat di karpet berwarna coklat itu, berserakkan beberapa mainan bayi. Ada bola karet, mobil-mobilan, patung-patung kecil yang berbentuk spiderman, batman, superman dan mainan-mainan aneh lainnya.

Dipandangnya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ini bahkan masih jam 9 malam, tapi Ryeowook sudah mau menghancurkan rumah mereka. Dan dari mana mainan-mainan aneh ini?

Kyuhyun pun berjalan masuk kearah kamar. Obsidannya semakin melebar begitu menemui istrinya tengah memeluk seorang bayi yang sibuk dengan botol susunya.

"Wookie…."

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Dong Jae yang mendengar suara asing pun ikut mengarahkan mata bulatnya pada sosok tinggi di dekat pintu.

Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian menggendong Dong Jae.

"Sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dia menatap bocah kecil yang berada dalam gendongan istrinya.

"Dong Jae…" Kyuhyun mengambil botol susu si bocah, namun bukannya menangis, baby Jae hanya tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan gigi susu-nya.

"Dia akan tinggal bersama kita seminggu ini, Kyu." Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Namun Kyuhyun malah berteriak heboh. "Apa?"

~TBC~

**Huaaa…**

**Apakah ini kepanjangan? Entah kenapa, aku lagi seneng-senengnya ngetik ff. hahaha…. Padahal banyak kerjaan yang harus di urus. *jangan mulai curhat deh!***

**Ok…ok…. Mungkin ini termasuk up date yg kilat. Karena…. Aduh… aku takut mau ngaku.**

**Mungkin chapter depan bakalan lama. Aku mungkin udah selesai PKL, tapi bukan berarti sekarang egk sibuk loh. Malah akan sangat-sangat sibuk karena mempersiapkan judul buat skripsi-Ku. Iya… aku tau aku udah tua. *plaaakkk***

**Aku butuh doa dari temen2 sekalian. Semoga aku cepet nemu judul skripsi, trus cpet d Acc, biar cepet juga selesainya. Amiin…. *curhat lagi kan?***

**Udah cukup cuap-cuap author yang gaje. Egk ada yg mau tau juga kan? *sedih***

**Saatnya balas review :**

**Anna KWS: hahaha sama, eon juga yadong. tapi yadongannya disimpen buat chapter selanjutnya aj ya. Gomawoo ^^**

**Qxu: saeng, sungmin bukan utk yeye. dia utk yunho oppa aj deh. dan yeye buat unni, setuju kan? *plaakk**

**redpurplewine: ampe skrg wook blum tau juga loh. kalo tau gmana ya? yesungie sama ku kok, jdi kyuwook aman. *wink**

**saranghaejinki: udh lanjut nih. gomawoo ^^**

**Jas merah: yak unnie. jgn sampe lupa gto donk. *Pundung* iya, ini udh dilanjut kok. RnR lagi ne.^^**

**Girafe: hehehe kayak sinetron y, bnyak sandiwaranya. ^^**

**Cindyshim: NC? O,o hahahaha NC-nya kita simpen buat chap depan ya saeng. *Wink**

**santysomnia: seohyun punya rencana? kyknya gto deh *winkwink**

**lee jerim: udh lanjut neh...^^**

**ilma: udh up date kilat kan? heheh ^^**

**Kim Min Sung: min sung, aku suka bgt baca review kamu. hehehe, gomawoo ne ^^**

**kyuwooksbaby: udh panjang blom baby? tapi pervert-nya kyu kita simpen dulu yah *winkwink^^**

**Rye: penasaran sma bulan madu kyuwook ya? tunggu chap selanjutnya yah ^^**

**Pinky05KwmS: udh dilanjut seng ^^**

** : kyaaa perhatian bgt c ama yeye. jadi cemburu aku loh. *pllaaakkkk. aku suka review kamu, gomawo ^^**

**SparKSomniA0321: hawa apa? hawa kentut yah? *dijitakSeo. ^^**

**Cha2LoveKorean: kayaknya kamu gk bisa ikut bulan madu deh. tuh Dong Jae udh nongol duluan. Kita ngintipin mereka aja yuukkk ^^**

**Kim Sooyeon : omo... ini udh panjang blum?**

**TabiWook: hubungan yewook masih dirahasiakan, sabaar ya. kira2 mereka incest ato egk ^^. dan ini udh kilat kan up date-nya?**

** : gomawoo, aku terharu baca review kamu. ^^**

**yoon HyunWoon : gomawoo ^^**

**ChoKyunnie : wah, KMS ya. maaf ya udh buat egk enak. hehehe**

**AiiuRyeong9: huaaa review kamu buat aku semangat loh ngetiknya. gomwo ya ^^pertanyaannya akn dijawab di chapter2 berikutnya *wink**

**choi Ryeosomnia: gomawo gomawo... aku ampe ngakak baca review kamu. *ciyuussloh* Rnr lagi yah ^^**

**buat SR yang blom sempet review, kalo udah sempet, jgn lupa komen ya. aku menunggu kehadiran kalian di kotak review. ^^**


End file.
